


The Alternative Factor

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2009 Tok'ra Resistance fic contest. Plot bunny: 'Lost City' part two. In an alternative reality, SG-1 was unable to reach the weapons platform at the Ancient outpost in Antarctica in time to save Earth from Anubis. Only Sam, Daniel, and Teal's survive. They manage to escape and use the quantum mirror to go to a reality where they have just died a short while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternative Factor

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Up to and including SG-1 season 7.
> 
> AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication. In my story the Jaffa can not sense symbiotes (as in the 1st season of SG-1). It never made sense to me that they could in later episodes, since they do not have naquadah in their blood and do not communicate with their symbiote. Contains some dialogue from "Thor's Chariot."

It was late evening when Sam awoke. For a few moments she just lay there, trying to collect her thoughts. She remembered they had returned from the Ancient outpost - Proclarush Taonas, where they had found a power source and learned that the weapon they sought was not there, but actually on Earth. They had then hurried back to Earth - desperate to arrive before Anubis could attack and conquer the planet. When they had arrived, they had detected Anubis's fleet and had jumped out of hyperspace closer to the planet than the enemy. However, the battle had already started and they had not been left alone for long. Hoping to find Atlantis and weapons to conquer Anubis, they had begun drilling through the ice of Antarctica. However, there had been no Earth ships left to protect them and Anubis soon detected them and dispatched a few of his ships. SG-1 and Bra'tac had been unable to complete the drilling and had been forced to flee.  
  
That much she remembered clearly. She tried to focus her thoughts...what had happen afterwards? If only her head did not hurt so much.  
  
Ah - yes. They had realised they would not be able to get past the enemy ships and away from the planet, without getting shot to pieces. Quickly running out of options they had decided to try to reach Stargate Command. They hoped to perhaps be able to escape through the Stargate and contact their allies - and maybe get help from them. They had just entered US air space when one of Anubis's ships had again detected their teltac. After that it had only been a matter of time before they were hit, not just once, but twice. The second hit had damaged the ship badly. That was the last thing Sam remembered.  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up, groaning as the pain in her head temporarily increased.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel hurried to her when he realised she was awake. "We were beginning to worry."  
  
"Daniel...I'm OK." Sam looked around. "I'm guessing we crashed?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I don't know how much you remember, but the teltac got hit pretty badly and Bra'tac tried to land it. We were shot again just before we touched down, and hit the ground hard. You, Teal'c, and I...we're the only survivors." Daniel swallowed, suddenly looking pained. "Bra'tac and...and Jack...they're dead..." He sat down beside Sam, taking her hand.  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking of her friends. So terribly many of them had died because of the Goa'uld; and now these two as well. She felt tired. It all seemed so hopeless to her. She squeezed Daniel's hand tightly. They could not give up! She sighed deeply and opened her eyes again, looking at Daniel. "How long was I out? And where are we...do you know?"  
  
"A couple of hours. You hit your head, but Teal'c didn't think it looked too bad...he and I...we only got scratches." He thought for a moment. "We don't know exactly where we went down - it was pretty chaotic, you know...however, from what we _did_ see, we believe we're no more than a couple kilometers or so from Nellis."  
  
Sam nodded, then winced and immediately realised her mistake. Her head throbbed for a moment, before the pain subsided enough that she could concentrate on what Daniel had told her. "We need to get there - see if anyone is still alive there, and if there's anything we can do. Perhaps...perhaps they can get us in touch with Stargate Command or even help us get there."  
  
Daniel helped Sam get up. She leaned heavily on him for a moment, then insisted on standing on her own. "I don't think there's anyone left. We've been listening to radio transmission while you were unconscious. Most of Earth's defences are destroyed and the planet has surrendered. Anubis's forces seem to be in the process of mopping up what resistance is left before he can enslave the rest of the population. We've lost, Sam. This time it really _is_ over." Daniel looked like he had given up.  
  
" _We're_ still here. Area 51 is located at Nellis Air Base. We should see if there's something there we can use. I know they have several weapons under development." Sam looked around. "By the way, where is Teal'c?"  
  
"He is doing some sort of Jaffa death rite for Bra'tac. We buried him and Jack a little while ago."  
  
"I understand." Sam had determined that except for a few scratches and what was probably a mild concussion, she was all right. "We should really get going. We need to arrive at Area 51 while it's still dark - we don't know if Anubis knows about the place." She was quiet for a little while. "However, I think...before we leave I would like to see O'Neill and Bra'tac's graves."  
  
Daniel nodded. He took her there without saying anything. Teal'c was still there, nodding somberly at them. A a little while later, the subdued group began their journey to Nellis Air Force Base and Area 51. It was a good thing it was night and they could walk hidden by the darkness. Had it been daytime, water would also have been an issue, since they were in the Nevada desert.  
  
-  
They had walked for a couple kilometers and could now see some of the buildings of the Air Force Base in the distance. Area 51 was located inside Nellis - there were some 10 kilometers more to go. Normally it would not have taken them long to walk such a distance, but they had to move slower than normal since Sam was not feeling well. They walked on past guard posts which were now deserted. Except for a few dead soldiers outside one of the buildings, they saw no signs of anyone. The buildings appeared to have been hit by staff cannons, probably from death gliders. Fortunately, there were no Jaffa on the ground.  
  
Jaffa! Sam suddenly thought about something.  
  
"Teal'c...how much tretonin do you have?"  
  
"Enough for now."  
  
"Meaning?" Daniel wondered.  
  
'We will likely die in battle before I have no more - or reach the Tok'ra, in which case it is no longer a problem." He looked at his team-mates. "My supply will last almost 7 days."  
  
"We need to get away from Earth and contact the Tok'ra before that, then." Sam said.  
  
They walked on in silence until they were almost at the entrance of one of the labs of Area 51. The buildings seemed mostly intact, except for one of them where a death glider had crashed. It was eerily silent - until suddenly they heard the whine from several airborne vessels. Looking up, they saw a number of death gliders, as well as one alkesh.   
  
Amid shots from the death gliders, they ran as fast as they could across the open space. Where they before had been grateful the moon was up, they now wished for darkness in which to hide. Finally, they reached the entrance to the building Sam hoped would contain something useful, and managed to get inside. She had been here several times before and quickly led them down stairs and corridors to the lower level labs where the advanced weaponry was being developed.  
  
Desperately, they went through several labs, finding nothing that was close to being operational. Behind them they heard crashes and footsteps, getting closer and closer.  
  
They had managed to break the seal on one of the lockers, and Sam was just looking through the contents, when the door to the lab was forced open.  
  
"Sam...!" Daniel called.  
  
She turned around in time to see a Kull warrior enter. Teal'c raised their only weapon - a zat'nik'tel - and shot at the enemy. As expected it had no effect.  
  
"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. Looking around in desperation, she suddenly spotted a hand device which she frantically put on. Turning towards the Kull warrior she sent out a shock wave which lifted him up and threw him against the wall, momentarily stunning him.  
  
"Wow...it worked!" Sam said, looking surprised. "Though I guess even _they_ are not immune to the laws of physics..."  
  
"Well done, Major Carter." Teal'c said appreciatively.  
  
"Uh...guys?" Daniel pointed at the door. Another Kull warrior had appeared and the first one was already starting to get up.  
  
"Damn." Sam focused her weapon and sent out another shock wave in their direction, before she and Teal'c turned to run, followed closely by Daniel.  
  
They hurried out through the nearest door and down a flight of stairs. The Kull warriors were already following. Running down a corridor, they came to a single door which they tried to open, only to find it locked. Teal'c quickly raised his zat'nik'tel and shot it three times. The door disappeared and they went inside. The place was full of all kinds of contraptions - it seemed to be a storage room of sorts - but there did not seem to be any other way out.  
  
"With no door to keep those guys out and no other way out, we're dead!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Perhaps not..." Sam pointed to the far corner where a large, rock-like contraption was standing.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "It was my understanding the quantum mirror had been destroyed."  
  
"Yeah, well...it was supposed to have been. Must be...what do I know...a _clerical_ error! Not that I'm complaining!" Sam ran towards it, the other following quickly.  
  
They had just turned it on and were in the process of trying to find a suitable reality to flee to, when the Kull warriors came into the room and began firing at them.  
  
One of the energy bursts from the weapons fire hit the quantum mirror just as Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all dove for it.  
  
The image in the mirror shimmered for a moment. Sam noticed it just as she touched it. It was replaced by a different picture just as they crossed over.  
  
"Turn it off, quickly!" Daniel exclaimed, having seen the Kull warriors approaching in the other reality.  
  
Sam immediately turned off the device. "We are safe - they have no device with which to turn it on."  
  
"Good." Daniel breathed out in relief.  
  
"This room does not resemble the one we entered from." Teal'c observed.  
  
"No...well, the mirror has been moved a number of times in our reality - why not in this?" Sam said.  
  
"Actually..." Daniel looked around. "I think I've seen it in this place before..."  
  
Sam was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I believe you're right. We're at the SGC - this is where the quantum mirror was stored just after you found it, before it was shipped off to Area 51."  
  
"So in this reality they decided to keep it here? Strange."  
  
"It shall be interesting to see what else is different." Teal'c said.  
  
"Yeah..." Sam looked worried. "Let's hope it's not _too_ different."  
  
"We can always try again, right?" Daniel now looked concerned as well.  
  
Sam nodded. "We may have to, if any of us is still alive in this reality. We'll soon know."  
  
"Entropic cascade failure? Yeah...I remember..."  
  
Before they had time for any further discussions, the door was opened and several soldiers entered, followed by O'Neill.  
  
"All right, stay _right_ where you are..." He gave Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c a very strange look.  
  
"Hi, Jack." Daniel said.  
  
O'Neill gaped at them for a moment, then recovered and addressed the soldiers.  
  
"Remove any weapons they may have." He turned back to Daniel and the others while Teal'c calmly handed over his zat'nik'tel. "You may _look_ like Daniel...and Carter and Teal'c, but you're _not_. They're _dead_."  
  
"Colonel, I know this may seem strange - especially if we're dead here, but I assure you we _are_ who we appear to be." Sam said. "We came through the quantum mirror. You _do_ know about it's ability to take you to alternate realities - right?"  
  
"Yeah...but...wait a minute. Carter, what's with that ribbon device-thingie?"  
  
Sam looked at her left hand, just now remembering she wore a hand device. "Oh - yeah. We were being attacked by Kull warriors and we only had Teal'c's zat to defend ourselves with. As you know, that doesn't do a thing against them. I spotted the hand device and tried it in a desperate attempt to do _something_...and what do you know, it _worked_! Even _they_ are not completely immune to a shock wave coming their way! We may actually want to explore this further..."  
  
"I have _no_ idea what the _hell_ you're talking about...wait...you know how to _use_ that thing?" He pointed at the hand device.  
  
"Yes...don't you know?" Sam decided not to mention Jolinar yet - who knew how different this timeline was. What if they had not even have met the Tok'ra here?  
  
"No, I most certainly _don't_...but you'll get ample opportunity to explain later. For now we'll just take that..." He walked over and took the ribbon device from her. "Come with me. Doctor Fraiser is gonna check you out and see if you really are who you say you are. Afterwards we'll meet in the briefing room. _Then_ you'll get your chance to explain yourselves." O'Neill started to turn away.  
  
"Janet's alive?" Sam asked, surprised.  
  
O'Neill gave her an odd look. "Of _course_ she is."  
  
"There are obviously differences." Teal'c noted.  
  
"Yes...and there is something else. I just noted...don't you think Jack looks...um... _younger_?" Daniel whispered to Sam and Teal'c as they were being led out.  
  
"Now you mention it...he _does_ , actually..." Sam agreed. "Maybe he colours his hair..." She shrugged.  
  
When they had arrived in the infirmary, Janet looked up from some papers. She rose immediately.  
  
"Sam! Doctor Jackson...! and Teal'c!" Janet just gaped at them for a moment, very much in shock. "You're alive?"  
  
"Yeah...the _same_! In our reality _you're_ the one who is dead!" Sam said, still disbelieving.  
  
"Your _reality_?"  
  
"They seem to have come through the mirror - you know, the one Daniel went through?" O'Neill explained.  
  
"Oh." She smiled. "Well, it's wonderful to see you again - even if you're not actually _our_ people, I guess."  
  
"Let's wait a little while before we celebrate, shall we? I'd like you to check them out...see if they really are who they say they are. No little nasty surprises. Can you do that?" O'Neill looked sceptical.  
  
"I would say so. I have all kinds of scans stored, as well as samples - blood and tissue...to compare with."  
  
"I'll leave you to it, then. Oh, and give Carter an MRI while you're at it!" O'Neill left several guards there while he went to talk to Hammond and arrange for a debriefing - or more likely an interrogation of their strangely familiar visitors. Could it really be them? Or at least a very close version? He really hoped it - actually, he very much wanted to believe it, but for now he would wait and see.  
  
-  
Later. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c had been escorted to one of the briefing rooms. They had waited there, under guard, together with O'Neill and Janet. Shortly after, Hammond arrived. Everyone sat down around the table, ready to begin the debriefing.   
  
"Welcome..." Hammond looked at them, shaking his head a little. "You _really_ do look like our people...Doctor Fraiser?"  
  
"Yes. They do. It's very strange."  
  
"Believe me, it's strange for us as well." Sam shook her head, still a little carefully. Janet had bandaged her head wound and she was feeling much better.  
  
"So...are they who they say they are? I seem to notice differences - like hairstyles." Hammond remarked, looking at Daniel.  
  
"Yes, I am convinced they _are_ Doctor Daniel Jackson, Captain Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. Though there are minor differences, as you say, they are essentially the same people."  
  
"What kind of differences are we talking about?"  
  
"Wait - I'm a Captain here? That's one more difference. I was a Major in our reality." Sam said.  
  
Janet nodded. "Maybe you will be one in this universe... _reality_...as well. One day. You see, I believe many of the differences can be explained by you being _older_ , and having experienced some things that you have _yet_ to experience here..."  
  
"What!...you think we time-travelled? The quantum mirror doesn't do that." Sam pointed out.  
  
"You're sure? What year was it where you came from?"  
  
"2004 - what is it here?"  
  
"1998."  
  
Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c looked at each other.  
  
"We _did_ travel through time!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed. 6 years." Teal'c observed.  
  
"The energy fluctuation...the image in the quantum mirror flickered just as we went through. It must have been caused by the weapons fire from the Kull warriors!" Sam concluded.  
  
"I believe that would explain the differences I found on Doctor Jackson. They are minimal - except for the obvious, like shorter hair - they consists mainly of a number of extra scars. However, _Major_ Carter and Teal'c are another matter." Janet explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Teal'c no longer has a symbiote. He has told me he instead uses something called 'tretonin'. This is something we will have to talk about. Aside from that, he seems to be the same - and he still has his pouch, even if it has started to close."  
  
"And Captain Carter?" O'Neill wondered.  
  
"She actually has more changes than the others. Apart from having naquadah in her blood, she also has several protein markers and cells with foreign DNA floating around in her bloodstream. In fact, her body chemistry has been completely altered. For instance, she no longer reacts the same way to drugs like tranquilizers. She has explained that it's because she's been host to a Goa'uld - twice, actually, though she says the first one really was something she calls a Tok'ra." Janet saw the alarm in O'Neill and Hammond's eyes. "Don't worry - I gave her an MRI. She's not a host anymore."  
  
"Why doesn't she have any entry scar, then?" O'Neill said, having given Sam's neck a quick glance.  
  
"I will leave it to Sam to explain that."  
  
Sam looked towards O'Neill. "The first time I was a host, the symbiote was a Tok'ra, as Janet said. If this is really 1998 then you probably haven't met them - yet. The Tok'ra - while biologically the same species as the Goa'uld - are philosophically very different. They do not believe in taking an unwilling host. They share the body with the host, and they fight the System Lords. Another difference is that they enter through the mouth instead of the neck - according to the Tok'ra because the hosts do not like the scars. It also lets them blend in among humans, which can be useful. They actually became very valuable allies for Earth." Sam took a deep breath. "The second time I was possessed by a Goa'uld symbiote, though only very briefly. It _did_ enter through the neck, however, some time later I was being hunted by a Kull warrior and ended up being quite badly wounded. Incidentally, one of the smaller wounds were in the exact same spot as the entry scar and it was thus removed when I was healed, with a healing device."  
  
Hammond nodded. "You appear to have been through a lot...Doctor Fraiser, if I understand it correctly, you're saying, that in your _professional_ opinion, they _are_ who they appear to be? The same people?"  
  
"Yes. They are. They even seem to have the exact same personalities, except maybe Sam, who seems...a little different."  
  
"That's because of Jolinar...the Tok'ra symbiote. She left some stuff...memories, feelings..." Daniel explained. "We've noticed it as well, but I'm surprised you saw it this quickly."  
  
"I think we should hear a little more about these Tok'ra. Why are you not still a host to this _Jolinar_ , if they are good guys? It could really be useful to know if a symbiote can be removed _and_ the host survive." Janet said.  
  
"Yeah, and who are these 'Colt warriors' you keep mentioning?" O'Neill added.  
  
"All right, people. Let's hear your story from the beginning instead. We learned from Doctor Jackson's experiences that what happens in one universe may be useful in another. How different have things been up until now? And by now I mean until _this_ date in your universe... _reality_." Hammond wanted to know.  
  
"Well, how and when did we die? Perhaps we can start with that, since it seems to be the most obvious difference." Sam suggested.  
  
"No long ago. It was actually in connection with the discovery of the quantum mirror. Doctor Jackson happened to visit another reality where he learned that Apophis was going to attack Earth. This attack happened here as well, but SG-1 was able to thwart the attempt. Unfortunately, Doctor Jackson died when the ships exploded. Captain Carter and Teal'c were killed when the death glider they were fleeing in was caught in the edge of the explosion and crashed. The only survivor was Teal'c's symbiote." Hammond looked to Janet. "It's currently still in the infirmary, awaiting transfer to another lab where they are going to study it."  
  
"Yeah, it's not doing so well, so they may not get a chance to do that." Janet added.  
  
"Amazing! It sounds like everything went almost _exactly_ the same. We also came very close to dying in just those same situations." Sam said.  
  
"Then perhaps other things are the same as well." Hammond suggested.  
  
They spent a long time going through all the missions SG-1 had been on since the Stargate project had been initiated. It quickly became clear that everything had been not just similar, but _exactly_ the same up until the time when Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c had been killed. Because they had been killed here, there were only one version of them in this reality and they could safely stay. Given that everything else seemed to be the same, it was decided they would be allowed to stay. Perhaps they would even be allowed to join SG-1, eventually.  
  
"General. We've agreed they're the _same_. Everything happened the same where they came from - all the way up until when they were killed here. Why can't they just be put back on SG-1, then?" O'Neill demanded.  
  
"I agree. Things did indeed turn out the same way. Until _this_ point in time. What about later? While having this information about the future seems like a great thing, we can't be sure everything will continue to unfold the same here."  
  
"Actually...we can be almost certain they won't. Our being here, having this knowledge...it's _already_ changing things." Sam said.  
  
"Excuse me...we have a more immediate concern. Teal'c. He has only a very limited supply of tretonin and he cannot live without it." Janet pointed out.  
  
"Can't you just synthesize it?" Hammond wondered.  
  
"No, not just like that. It will take me a long time, if I'll even be able to do it. Apparently it's being made by an ally of ours - the Tok'ra we talked about earlier."  
  
"Damn! That suddenly reminds me...we're in 1998 - and just after Apophis attacked Earth. What date is it? What's the next mission that's scheduled?" Sam suddenly asked.  
  
"It's July 2nd - there's actually a mission tomorrow, back to...eh..." O'Neill looked towards Hammond, who shrugged. "Nasya...or something..."  
  
Sam looked over at Daniel and Teal'c. "Nasya! We need to be on that mission! At least I do - otherwise we may _never_ meet the Tok'ra."  
  
"You need to explain that in a little more detail if you want to be allowed to go there..." Hammond said.  
  
"We _need_ the Tok'ra. They have saved Earth many times, they've freed the Jaffa from having to carry symbiotes, given us various kinds of technology...there are just so many things which would have gone differently - and so much worse without them! I doubt Earth would have even survived, and we _certainly_ wouldn't have conquered as many of the Goa'uld as we did, had we not been allies with the Tok'ra!"  
  
"Well...I admit they _do_ sound like a valuable ally. All right, I agree. We should probably meet them. You're saying that has to happen tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Sam quickly explained what had happened there and how she had become host to Jolinar. Then she told them how Jolinar had died saving Sam and how her memories had led them to the Tok'ra.  
  
"And you want to go through all that again - are you nuts?" O'Neill did not look happy.  
  
"No, not in the same way, no...but with what we now know we should be able to save Jolinar from the ashrak - capture him - perhaps before he can harm her."  
  
"You know who the ashrak is hiding in?"  
  
"Yes. I can recognize him. When we have brought the Nasyans here to Earth we can place him in a holding cell and - well, maybe give him to the Tok'ra. They can remove the symbiote from his host."  
  
"There are probably some people here on Earth who will insist we hand him over to them instead."  
  
"He is _dangerous_. We can't risk him getting away from some NID people who have _no_ idea who they're dealing with."  
  
"Sam, couldn't we leave earlier and find Jolinar before her host is killed? Then maybe you don't even have to become her host this time." Daniel suggested.  
  
"We should absolutely try to get there earlier. That way we'll be able to save more of the Nasyans. However, I'm not totally sure Jolinar will trust us - remember, even when she was faced with the prospect of the ashrak killing her she said very little. The Tok'ra depend on secrecy to such a degree that I doubt she can be convinced to introduce us to them. With me as a host I think she might agree to trust us."  
  
Hammond nodded. "It does sound as if it might be necessary in order to improve our...trustworthiness. Captain Carter...I can't order you to do this, of course. It will have to be your own choice - and I suggest you make _absolutely_ sure it's the right one. In any case...you're allowed to accompany our SG-teams tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you sir...I promise I will think about this. Carefully."  
  
-  
They had just left the briefing room and were walking together to the mess hall.  
  
"You're not allowed off the base yet, but I thought we could still have a team night? What do you guys say? I can get pizza and a movie." O'Neill suggested.  
  
"It sounds great...but aren't you guys getting up early tomorrow? You're going to Nasya, remember?" Daniel said.  
  
"It won't be late, I promise. Come on - it'll be _fun_!"  
  
"I believe it is a good idea. I assume you wish for our new team to 'bond'?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Eh...yeah. You know, get to know each other - see what differences you've all picked up...recognize the similarities...all that stuff..."  
  
"Sam?" Daniel said.  
  
"I guess it's a good idea..." She did not really feel like company. She needed time to figure out what she should do tomorrow. However, she recognized that O'Neill and the others tried to get them all together again as a team. She smiled. "Of course...though I guess it'll be hard to find new movies for us to watch for the coming 6 years..."  
  
"That's right...it reminds me...do you perhaps have any sports results memorized?" O'Neill said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, no. Now that would be _unethical_..."  
  
They all grinned. They were already starting to feel like a team again.  
  
"I think I'll join you. It's not every day your friends return from death." Janet said, smiling at them.  
  
"Please. You're more than welcome." O'Neill smiled at her.  
  
-  
The team night actually turned out quite well. It was somewhat awkward to begin with, but as the evening went on, they discovered more and more similarities. It was soon clear to them they really _were_ the same people. They could relax and have fun together again.  
  
After a couple of hours they discovered Sam was missing. She had not really been taking part in the fun and talking very much and had mostly been sitting in a corner by herself, thinking.  
  
"Hasn't Sam been gone for a long time now?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"Almost half an hour, I think...perhaps she's nervous about tomorrow?" Janet said.  
  
"I'd be more than _nervous_ if I was considering being host to a snake...even if you say it's a _good_ snake." O'Neill quickly added.  
  
-  
Sam had gone to her room and now sat in the darkness, considering what to do. After much thought she had come to the conclusion that their chances of becoming friends with the Tok'ra - making them trust them - were too low to speak of, if she did not become host to Jolinar again. She was feeling very apprehensive about tomorrow. On the one hand she was simply worried about being taken as host again...she still had a small, irrational fear that perhaps something was different in this universe and Jolinar would turn out to be a Goa'uld instead of a Tok'ra. Silly, she knew - since they had determined everything was exactly the same.  
  
On the other hand she had long since forgiven Jolinar - she actually found herself missing her from time to time. Therefore she also felt excited at the thought of having her back again - and this time truly as a friend. If she did not fight her, Sam was sure it would be a much different and even rewarding experience.  
  
This lead her to another thought; would she want to _stay_ a host, permanently, if it ended up taking a while before Jolinar could get another host? Could she split her time between the SGC and the Tok'ra? What if she needed to leave the SGC and live with the Tok'ra - truly _be_ a Tok'ra? She thought she might actually enjoy it - especially if she and Jolinar ended up having as great a relationship as her father and Selmak. Or as Martouf and Lantash...  
  
Martouf! She suddenly felt her heart beat faster. This was something else she needed to consider. He was alive here and she would soon be meeting him and Lantash again. However, the meeting would likely go quite differently this time, as she would be blended with their mate when she met them...how would that change things? She had long since admitted to herself that some of what she felt for Martouf - and for Lantash - came from herself.  
  
Host and symbiote love as one...if she stayed blended with Jolinar, then Martouf and Lantash could - _would_ most likely be hers. She knew they probably would fall in love with her. She knew they had in her reality - and Jolinar they already loved. Yes, this was certainly something she needed to consider as well.  
  
Sam sighed. There were so many things to think through, but at least she had made a decision regarding tomorrow. That would have to do for now. She would blend with Jolinar and decide on the rest later. Actually...she did not have the right to make these decision on her own. Soon Jolinar would be with her and this body - and life - would be hers as well. They would decide together.  
  
-  
Next day.  
  
It had been their intention to gate out to Nasya early in the day, giving them the opportunity to save as many as possible of the Nasyans. However, it turned out there was a problem with one of the cooling units on one of the Stargate's superconductors and Siler and the tech guys only just managed to get it running in time for the originally planned departure. Thinking back, they remembered this had been the case in their own reality as well.  
  
On Nasya, the whole area was in chaos, just as Sam remembered it. They could hear the whine from the airborne attacks everywhere around them, as they tried to save as many of the inhabitants as possible. Sam helped as best she could, while at the same time looking for the severely wounded man she knew would be host to the ashrak. Suddenly she saw the man Jolinar had been hiding in. He had just fallen to the ground, heavily wounded and dying. Sam felt her pulse race and she closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. This was it! She made a quick decision before her courage left her.  
  
Bending over the dying man, her heart beating wildly, Sam held her face just above his.  
  
"I have been a Tok'ra host before, which is why you may be able to sense a...remnant in me. I volunteer." She simply said and opened her mouth.  
  
Moments later she felt a hand cup the back of her head and pull her closer. The next she experienced was something sliding into her mouth, followed by a gagging sensation and then a sharp pain at the back of her throat. She felt her eyes glow as Jolinar connected to her brain and nervous system, sending tendrils into her.  
  
*Thank you... _Samantha_ , for saving my life. I am Jolinar, and I am Tok'ra.*  
  
Sam quickly suppressed the last of her fear. She had chosen this and there was nothing to be afraid of. She was a _willing_ host this time. *Yes...I know. We have met before, but that is a long story. I am... _glad_ that I am able to help you. Now, we have something we need to do before I explain anything.*  
  
Jolinar was very confused. *Will you open your mind for me, even though we have not blended yet?*  
  
*Yes...I guess that's the quickest way to explain...just...don't get caught up too much, we may soon need to react quickly...* Sam allowed Jolinar to see what she knew about this mission and how it had happened in her reality.  
  
*The ashrak...you know who he is...he is going to _kill_ me! How....? You're from a different reality...all _happened_ the same there, up until now...you were _my_ host! You're from the _future_!* Jolinar did not know what to say, but she knew that if her host had not had this knowledge everything might well have turned out the same - if she had gotten a host at all.  
  
Jolinar gave control back to Sam who just stood there a little, trying to get her bearings. Then, all of a sudden she saw some of the SGC-personnel walk by with a stretcher. On it lay the man that had been taken over by the ashrak!  
  
Reacting quickly, Jolinar grabbed control, drew Sam's sidearm and ran to the wounded Nasyan. Before anyone had time to react, she emptied the clip into him, killing both him and the ashrak.  
  
"What are you _doing_ , Captain?" One of the men demanded, shocked at her actions.  
  
"That man was a Goa'uld and an... _assassin_." Jolinar said, using Sam's voice.  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"Later. Trust me." She turned around to help save someone else, when O'Neill came running towards them.  
  
*Jolinar! You killed him! My people won't be happy about that!*  
  
*I apologize for any problems you may get as a result of this, but it was necessary. If we had not done it while he was incapacitated, he would have found a way to trick you and get away. He would then no doubt succeed in his goal of killing me...and probably you as well.*  
  
Sam sighed. *You're probably right, but we're gonna get in trouble for it anyway.*  
  
Jolinar gave control back to Sam, just as O'Neill reached them.  
  
"What's going _on_!" He took in the scene. "You _killed_ him? Why?" He looked at the death glider approaching. "We'll talk about this later. We're leaving, folks!"  
  
They hurried back through the gate. As soon as the wormhole had shut off, Sam turned to O'Neill who was standing beside her. Without a word she handed him her weapons. He looked grimly at her.  
  
"Why did you do it, Carter?"  
  
"It was the ashrak! I recognized him. He is _extremely_ dangerous and cunning. If he hadn't been killed he _would_ have gotten away and most likely succeed with his mission. Have Janet check him out - she'll find the Goa'uld...and his weapon, a hara'kesh."  
  
"Oh, don't worry - we will. However, until then - and until we have heard your explanation - you're going to spend some time in a holding cell."  
  
"I understand."  
  
O'Neill turned to a couple guards standing nearby. "Captain Carter is under arrest. Take her to a cell."  
  
When they were leaving, O'Neill called out after them.  
  
"Wait...Carter!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I almost forgot - is Jolinar among the Nasyans we saved?"  
  
"She's here with me, sir...I'm her new host." Sam bowed her head for a moment. When she looked up Jolinar flashed her eyes.  
  
"Greetings, Colonel O'Neill. I am Jolinar of Malkshur...and I am a Tok'ra."  
  
O'Neill looked at her in shock for a moment. Suddenly everyone in the gate room got quiet and stared at her.  
  
"Hello..." O'Neill turned to two other guards. "I think maybe we should have four guards accompany you instead of just two..." he turned back to Jolinar, "...it's not that I don't trust you, but...we'll, I guess...I don't trust you! We're not used to good Goa'uld...if there even is such a thing!"  
  
"I quite understand. I hope I will be able to convince you of my trustworthiness."  
  
"You...and Carter - if it really was her I was speaking to earlier - will get your chance... _later_. Take them to their cell!" The last was directed to the guards who immediately complied.  
  
-  
Later. Sam/Jolinar had been locked up in a holding cell and were now sitting on a bench along the inner wall.  
  
*I had _really_ hoped to avoid the cell this time...* Sam sighed.  
  
*I am sorry for this, my Samantha. If I could do anything, I would.*  
  
*I know. It's better this time, though...not only is the ashrak _dead_ , but I'm also not fighting you.*  
  
Jolinar was quiet for a little while. *I must apologize for that...I believe you when you say that is how it would have happened, but I am immensely grateful that you volunteered this time. It would have troubled me greatly if I had again taken an involuntary host.*  
  
* _Again_? You have done so before? I thought Tok'ra didn't do that.*  
  
*We don't, but...it is a long story. I would rather you heard it all in order - and that we were blended first. Will you agree to that? Unless you still wish for me to leave when another host can be found? I sensed your uncertainty before.*  
  
Sam, being currently in control of her body, drew a deep breath before answering. *You are right. I _have_ been unsure. However, I don't think I can handle loosing you again - even if you don't die. It was very hard last time, despite the way you... _took_ me. I since forgave you and I have long regretted that I did not try to talk to you. You certainly attempted to talk to me. I do believe we could - _will_ \- become good friends. You are a good person, I know that...you gave your _life_ to save me. Jolinar...I have decided...I would like to remain your host...and...and I think we should do a full blending. This will also give you all the information I have about the future...well, a _potential_ future. I very much hope some of it can be changed...and some of it already has been.*  
  
Jolinar gave her new host a warm hug. *Thank you very much...I am _certain_ we will become good friends.*  
  
Sam lay down on the bench and closed her eyes. It would be hours before any decisions were made about them and they were called to a debriefing. Meanwhile, she and Jolinar would spend the time blending and getting to know each other.  
  
-  
*You're in love with my mates - and they fell in love with you too!*  
  
*Yeah...sorry, I guess. I never told them of my feelings, though - and I didn't know of theirs until they died.*  
  
*I know. I am not angry with you at all...I was dead, remember? I _would_ have wanted for them to be happy again. If anything, it saddens me that they were killed before they could have a relationship with you.*  
  
*Well...I guess things might turn out differently this time...*  
  
*Most assuredly. I will _never_ allow them to be killed! It is a good thing we know they will come to love you, Samantha - and that you already love them, though that would have happened in any case.* Jolinar was quiet for some time, going through more of Sam's memories of the future. *You met Egeria! She was killed from medical experimentation - and being from bred too hard! Such _outrage_ cannot be allowed. We will free her!*  
  
*Yes! Of course!* Sam felt like slapping herself over the head. *If she is freed soon she can be saved - why didn't I think of that? The Tok'ra will no longer be a doomed race!*  
  
*If she was still alive 4 1/2 years later, and everything is the same - as I agree it seems to be - then yes, she can be saved and restored to full health. She will again be able to spawn Tok'ra symbiotes!*  
  
*That's great...Jolinar...I have always wondered why Egeria did not spawn any queen symbiotes?*  
  
*Yes...I have wondered about that as well, though queen symbiotes takes more time and work, so perhaps that is the reason. Egeria could not safely spend long times in any one place. Whereas ordinary symbiotes are ready to be born after only a very short time - hours, really - queen symbiotes takes much longer. Such a symbiote is alone in her batch - the queen will have to affect her development by keeping a certain hormone level during the gestation. Egeria may not have had the opportunity to spend so much time and effort on just one symbiote, when large numbers where needed to fight the Goa'uld.*  
  
*Perhaps...though I would think another queen could have helped ensure both greater numbers and a greater probability of the continued existence of the Tok'ra. There would be one more to replenish your numbers!*  
  
*However, she would also be in great danger from the Goa'uld - exactly because of that. Anyway, I have reason to suspect Egeria may actually have spawned _several_ queens. I just do not know where to look for them.*  
  
Sam 'nodded', then suddenly thought of something. *You knew Egeria when she started the Tok'ra - you were a _Goa'uld_!*  
  
*Yes...I was. I am ashamed of this, but it is a fact I cannot undo. Samantha...do you regret being my host? Now you know why I once took an unwilling host - I have in fact done so on more than one occasion, though only the first was truly on purpose.*  
  
*I understand...the other times you were not to blame - for instance when that priestess took off the lid from the stasis jar you were in...Jolinar! Do not worry. I do _not_ regret being your host. Yes, so you were once a Goa'uld...and yes, it _does_ scare me a little, but I now know you better than anyone else. You are truly Tok'ra, and, if anything, the fact that you, _yourself_ , was able to change...I feel nothing but awe and respect for that.*  
  
Jolinar sent waves of relief and gratefulness towards her host.  
  
*One other thing...could you call me Sam instead of Samantha?*  
  
*Yes, of course...though I must admit I like Samantha better...*  
  
They were interrupted in their internal dialogue by the sound of a door opening.  
  
*Someone is coming...perhaps we are to be debriefed now...* Sam noted.  
  
*Interrogated, you mean...* Jolinar sounded sceptical.  
  
They got up from the bench and looked towards the door which O'Neill had just come through together with two guards.  
  
"Carter...or Jolinar, I guess..." He shrugged. "Hammond is ready to debrief you now."  
  
The guards walked over to the cell and opened the door. After handcuffing Sam, they motioned for her to follow.  
  
"Only two guards?" Sam said sarcastically. "Don't we rate more than that, sir?"  
  
"The Nasyan was a Goa'uld, just like you said. Besides, Daniel and Teal'c have been arguing in your favour, so..." He spread his hands.  
  
"So if it turns out everything I told you - both before and after becoming host to Jolinar - is true, they won't risk angering a potential ally..."  
  
"Something like that."   
  
They were taken to one of the large briefing rooms. Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet - as well as Bra'tac, to their great surprise - were already waiting. O'Neill sat down and Sam/Jolinar were led to a chair at the end of the table, some distance away from the others. She sat down, glancing briefly at the two guards standing nearby, keeping an eye on them.  
  
*They're still not quite trusting us...even though they _know_ it was a Goa'uld we shot!* Sam sounded exasperated.  
  
*Can you blame them? Except for Daniel and Teal'c who knew the Tok'ra in your reality, I am the first symbiote they have met who are not a Goa'uld. It must be difficult for them to really believe it.*  
  
Sam sighed. *I guess...*  
  
"All right - we're all here. Let's get started." Hammond looked to Sam/Jolinar. "Doctor Jackson and Teal'c have convinced me I should listen to you, and that Jolinar - in _their_ reality at least - is a Tok'ra. I have also been assured that the Tok'ra have the potential to become our trusted allies. We're here to determine if you're the same Jolinar - and if the Tok'ra can be trusted and could become our friends and allies. As you've no doubt been told, the Nasyan man you killed was indeed host to a Goa'uld. A closer examination of him found a device which Teal'c tells me is a hara'kesh. Apparently - according to Jaffa legend - this is a weapon favoured by Goa'uld assassins...or _ashraks_ , as they seem to be called."  
  
"So, our story has been corroborated."  
  
"Yes. However, there are some people who would have preferred that we took the ashrak alive, and they are _not_ pleased. I must admit I tend to agree with your assessment that it would have been too dangerous, especially with what Teal'c and Bra'tac have told me about these assassins." He turned to Bra'tac. "Master Bra'tac...we have asked you to come here and tell us what you know about the Tok'ra. Teal'c explained to me that you have told stories about them in his reality - have you done that here as well?"  
  
"Yes, indeed." He gave Teal'c an appreciative look. "It is good to once again have my old friend back."  
  
Teal'c smiled to Bra'tac and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Likewise."  
  
"Teal'c is quite correct." Bra'tac continued. "I have told many stories about the Tok'ra. They do indeed match what _this_ Teal'c explained he had heard from me. Jolinar of Malkshur is well known for her attempt against the System Lords, as well as her defeat at the hands of Apophis. If it is truly she who Captain Carter is host to, then I am honored to meet her." He looked at Sam/Jolinar.  
  
Sam dipped her head and gave control to Jolinar.  
  
"I am Jolinar of Malkshur, one of the founders of the Tok'ra. Master Bra'tac...it is a great honor to meet you. Rising up against everything you once believed in; those you were taught were gods...it is most worthy of my respect." She bowed her head towards him. "I apologize for not being able to great you properly, but the guards would neither understand nor allow it."  
  
Bra'tac looked very pleased. He asked a few more questions of Jolinar, which she answered satisfactorily. When he leaned back in his chair he seemed quite content to accept that she was who she said she was. He nodded to Hammond.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c then asked some as well, to corroborate what Sam had told them of Jolinar from when she was host the first time, and also to compare with what they knew about the Tok'ra. Soon they were satisfied as well.  
  
"She's Jolinar - and a Tok'ra. I'm sure of it." Daniel said.  
  
Hammond nodded. "And you, Teal'c?"  
  
"I am certain as well."  
  
"Good," he smiled and looked to Sam and Jolinar. "Then _I_ trust you as well. I hope this will lead to an alliance with your people - one that will benefit us all."  
  
"As do I. Thank you." Jolinar said, then gave control back to Sam.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She smiled. "We should contact the Tok'ra as soon as possible. We need them to look at Teal'c's tretonin and start synthesizing some more immediately."  
  
"How many days supply do you have left?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Almost 4 days now."  
  
"Then I don't think we can risk it. Even if - and I say _if_ \- we can convince the Tok'ra to help us immediately, then how can we be sure they can figure it out quickly enough?"  
  
Jolinar took control again. "Getting my people to examine the drug and eventually produce it will not be a problem. I am certain of that. It is something we have sought for a long time - giving the Jaffa independence from the Goa'uld. However, they may be suspicious at first. They will need to verify that I am who I say I am, before they will listen to anything else. Then they will discuss whether or not you can be trusted and if the advantages of cooperation is worth the risk of them being discovered. I do believe they will decide it is - especially given the tretonin. However, it will also take some days to analyze the tretonin and to learn how to synthesize it. To do this a small quantum of Teal'c's supply will be needed, further diminishing the time available. Yes, I do believe Colonel O'Neill is correct. Even under the best of circumstances, I fear it may not be possible to do it quickly enough to save Teal'c."  
  
"See? We can't risk waiting!"  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Hammond said.  
  
"I know it sounds strange coming from me - and I'd normally have said I were insane to suggest this, but...can't we stick Junior in him again? He's still alive, isn't he?"  
  
"As far as I understand, Teal'c cannot carry a symbiote anymore...besides, 'Junior' as you call him is very weak. According to Doctor Fraiser it is doubtful he will live more than another day or so. You Tau'ri do not currently have the technology to sustain symbiotes in artificial environments for longer periods of time." Jolinar said, a slight hint of arrogance creeping into her voice.  
  
"Well can't you help us with that, then?" O'Neill sounded a bit annoyed.  
  
Daniel suddenly thought if something. "Can't a sarcophagus fix him?"  
  
"No - it can only make him into a healthy Jaffa, not give him an immune system he was genetically engineered not to have..." Jolinar got a blank look on her face, as she talked to Sam. "Samantha suggests the sarcophagus could restore him _and_ 'Junior' to health, if they were put in it together. While I do not in general approve of the use of a sarcophagus, I suppose this might be a situation were it is acceptable. I believe she is correct - it could work. She also knows the location of a world which has a sarcophagus."  
  
"P3R-636! Of course!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"And there is no danger on this world?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Eh...actually...we we're kept as slaves in their naquadah mines for a period of time..." Sam remarked, having again been given control.  
  
Daniel looked embarrassed. "Yeah...that won't happen this time..."  
  
"Though it would probably be advisable if we brought backup." Teal'c said.  
  
Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c quickly explained what had happened during the mission. Hammond looked concerned, but eventually agreed to the mission. The temporary SG-1, together with SG-2 and SG-3 would leave early next day. Teal'c would be staying behind, waiting to receive a clear signal when they had gained access to the sarcophagus.   
  
The plan was for Daniel to accompany O'Neill and the rest of the temporary SG-1, in the hopes of finding a diplomatic solution. In the event of a failure, Sam and Jolinar would be brought in, dressed up as a Goa'uld, in order to try and take control of the planet temporarily. Jolinar had recognized the symbols on the 'Jaffa' Sam remembered seeing - they still bore the mark of the Goa'uld Yum Caax, one of the Goa'uld Chac's underlings. This plan was risky. Even though the population might still fear what seemed to be a Goa'uld, when they encountered one, they had actually disposed of one before. Hopefully Daniel's plan would work and it would not be necessary for Sam and Jolinar to take the risk and attempt the ruse.  
  
-  
Several hours later, Daniel returned with good news.  
  
"Success! We've been allowed to use the sarcophagus... _once_. They're not happy about it, but they're not going to try and stop us."  
  
"Good work, Doctor Jackson. What did you tell them?" Hammond wondered.  
  
"Well, first I promised them medicine and vaccinations for their children, as we agreed on. When they still weren't convinced, I explained to them that we knew well they were only _pretending_ to be the rightful rulers...and I may have suggested we'd inform Chac of their betrayal, unless they allowed us to use their sarcophagus. Seeing that we were well armed and couldn't easily be overwhelmed, they agreed."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Good." He turned to Harriman. "Inform Janet they are ready for her and Teal'c."  
  
-  
SG-4 led Teal'c and Janet through the Stargate, carrying a tank with the now very weak Junior. It had been almost 10 days since he was removed from a dead Teal'c. Earth did not have the technology to give him optimal conditions, even if they were getting better at it. Sam/Jolinar followed as well, to help if there should turn out to be any problems, either with the sarcophagus or with the re-implantation of Junior. Jolinar was the one with the most knowledge, since she had genetic memory about many things pertaining to both the Jaffa and the sarcophagus.  
  
-  
In the palace. The sarcophagus was standing on the floor and Teal'c was lying on a stretcher just beside it. He had not taken his dose of tretonin today, in order to minimize any problems that might arise because of that. Janet gave him a tranquilizer shot before she carefully cut open the parts of his pouch that had started to close up. Grimacing a little, she lifted Junior from his tank and put him down, so he was placed partly inside the pouch. Hissing weakly, he slowly slid inside.  
  
O'Neill, Daniel, Sam, and Major Ferretti from SG-2 immediately lifted Teal'c up and placed him in the sarcophagus. It closed slowly with a grinding noise. They then sat down to wait for what turned out to be a surprisingly short time. The sarcophagus opened and they hurried to look inside it.  
  
Slightly confused, Teal'c sat up, looking physically well.  
  
"Welcome back, Teal'c!" O'Neill said, very relieved, and slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You look well." Sam added.  
  
"Indeed. I am fine." Teal'c said, looking anything but happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daniel wondered. "You'll live!"  
  
"Yes, because I am once again carrying a prim'ta. I am no longer free of the Goa'uld."  
  
Sam bowed her head, transferring control to Jolinar.  
  
"Teal'c...I promise you...the Tok'ra will work hard to synthesize tretonin. You will soon be free yet again."  
  
"Thank you." Teal'c bowed his head to her, then jumped out of the sarcophagus.  
  
When they had yet again assured the locals they would get what they had been promised, the people from SGC went back through the Stargate.  
  
After Janet had examined Teal'c and determined that he - and as far as she could tell, Junior - were all right, Hammond called all of them to the briefing room. When they had been briefed about the successful mission to P3R-636, they discussed the future contact with the Tok'ra.  
  
"Before you can be allowed to go to the Tok'ra, there are unfortunately some people who insist on talking to Sam and Jolinar." Hammond told them.  
  
"NID got unhappy because they didn't get the ashrak to play with, and now they want Jolinar instead?" Sam wondered.  
  
"That a bit direct, but...something like that. They do assure me they simply wish to talk to her, and nothing else. To judge the value of a possible future cooperation with the Tok'ra and to hear what useful information Jolinar has about the Goa'uld. I am sure you can understand why they're interested - and also why they may be unsure if they can really trust this... _good_ Goa'uld. It _is_ a strange concept!"  
  
"I guess I can understand..." Sam sighed. "We'll go talk to them."  
  
"So can I - but that doesn't mean I believe those scumbags. They're gonna do test on them, no matter what they say. You _know_ that, General!" O'Neill sounded frustrated.  
  
"I realize they may wish to do a few medical examinations, but I have their word that neither Captain Carter nor Jolinar will be harmed!"  
  
Sam gave Jolinar control. She turned towards first O'Neill. then Hammond.  
  
"Samantha and I are well aware these people cannot be trusted, and that they will most likely want to gather as much information about symbiotes - and hosts - as they are able to. However, if General Hammond guarantees our safety, then that will have to be good enough. We will go...however, when we _do_ return, we expect to be allowed to contact my people!"  
  
"Of course." Hammond took a deep breath. "All right...anything else?"  
  
"Yes. There are a number of missions which absolutely cannot wait!" Daniel said.  
  
Hammond sighed silently. "And they are?"  
  
"First; we need to go back to Cimmeria as soon as possible. It is only a matter of 2 or 3 weeks before they are attacked by the Goa'uld."  
  
"Heru'ur." Jolinar added.  
  
"Yes, Heru'ur - and if we go to...uh...the Hall of Thor's Might...and contact Thor, then the Asgard can send a ship and save the Cimmerians _before_ they are attacked."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear they'll be attacked, but how is that our responsibility? There must be many planets who suffers that fate regularly." Hammond said.  
  
"We're responsible. Daniel's right." O'Neill agreed. "If we hadn't destroyed their anti-Goa'uld device, they would have been safe."  
  
"All right, then." Hammond nodded slowly. "I guess I can see that, but I cannot allow you to go there just now. You are currently on stand-down until Captain Carter and Jolinar return from their debriefing."  
  
*Interrogation...* Jolinar commented to Sam.  
  
"You can't be serious!" O'Neill exclaimed.  
  
"Besides, we also need to save Teal'c's son from being brainwashed by Apophis - and...and we need to go to Abydos and save Sha're - _now_ , before she gives birth and Amaunet wakens!" Daniel sounded desperate.  
  
"Calm down...I think we need to hear a little more background here..." O'Neill said.  
  
Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c briefly explained what had happened, and what was likely to happen again, unless they interfered. When they had finished their story, Hammond was quiet for some time while he thought about it all.  
  
"I suppose I might allow those two missions...for _personal_ reasons, but the Cimmerians will have to wait until Kinsey and the NID gives the green light."  
  
-  
The next day an apprehensive Sam/Jolinar was escorted to Peterson Airbase by Colonel Maybourne and several guards. From there they were flown to Washington where they were to meet several representatives of the NID.  
  
*Who _are_ these people and why are they in command? Are they the leaders of this world?* Jolinar wondered.  
  
*Most certainly not! They're not even leaders of this _country_. For various... _political_ reasons, someone called Senator Kinsey leads a group called the NID. They claim they wish to protect Earth, but they are not happy with how Stargate Command is handling things. They believe we are endangering Earth and that we should steal what technology we can find around in the Galaxy, in order to use it against the Goa'uld.*  
  
*While they are probably correct in their assumption that you are in danger from the Goa'uld - you _are_ journeying out into a hostile Galaxy with very little experience - I most _certainly_ do not appreciate that the NID wishes to steal technology. That is what the Goa'uld does...*  
  
"Maybe we should tell them...ah, well...most likely they'll just say it's one of the redeeming qualities of the Goa'uld, or something.* Sam noted sarcastically.  
  
*At least it seems we are landing now - I find your airborne transportation vessels unsafe in the extreme.*  
  
*We call them 'airplanes'. Don't worry. They're safe - usually...they only crashes once in a while...* Sam teased her.  
  
Jolinar mentally rolled her eyes at her host.  
  
Maybourne and the guards came to escort them to the waiting car, and they were taken to an office in the basement under Pentagon.  
  
-  
"Welcome, Captain Carter, Jolinar..." Kinsey said.  
  
"Kinsey!" Sam exclaimed, not sounding happy at all. "I should have realised it would be you behind this!"  
  
"Now, now...Captain. We're on the same side here. We just want a word with you...or with _Jolinar_ , more correctly. Though we are of course also very interested in this knowledge you apparently have about the future..." Kinsey said.  
  
"Even _you_ must be able to understand that I can't give you any information that might quite possible be misused and which could change the future in who _knows_ how many bad ways!"  
  
*Well...the future has already been changed in a _good_ way...* Jolinar remarked. *Though I do admit that these people are likely to use such information in a way which we would not appreciate.*  
  
*That's for sure!* Sam bowed her head, giving control to Jolinar.  
  
"You wish to talk to me regarding the Tok'ra and my knowledge about the Goa'uld?" Jolinar said.  
  
Kinsey jumped slightly, hearing her talk with the symbiote voice.  
  
"Yes, among other things. You have your host's knowledge as well, do you not?"  
  
*Ooh...he is afraid of me...useful...*  
  
*Yes, and he seems to want to get to my knowledge of the future through you. Bastard!*  
  
*If that is so, then he has sadly misjudged the Tok'ra. Not that I'm surprised...*  
  
Jolinar took a deep breath and prepared herself to explain this misunderstanding to Kinsey and Maybourne. It was going to be a long meeting!  
  
-  
The meeting was actually only the beginning of almost two weeks of interrogations, interrupted only by trips to a laboratory where Sam/Jolinar were poked and prodded by people wanting to learn as much as possible about symbiotes. Every day they would be taken to meetings with different agents from the NID, and sometimes Kinsey or Maybourne would be there as well.  
  
Finally, their tormentors seemed to decide they had learned all they were going to learn, given that they could not directly torture or kill Sam/Jolinar. Apparently they had realised this would destroy the possibility of an alliance with the Tok'ra - something even the NID had come to realise the importance of. Thus, eventually Sam and Jolinar were released and allowed to go back to Stargate Command. Sam would even keep her position.  
  
*Finally! I thought they would _never_ stop!* Sam complained.  
  
*I must admit it took them extraordinarily long to realise I would never give them any information my host had said they could not have - for reasons I completely agree with you on. Are they stupid, you think?*  
  
*Ignorant, certainly, but I fear not stupid enough. They will continue to give us problems, no doubt.*  
  
Jolinar 'nodded'. *I am actually surprised they agreed an alliance with my people would prove beneficial - and that they allowed us to leave.*  
  
*Well, we _did_ give them enough hints about the Tok'ra and what they had done for Earth in my old reality. They even ended up believing in the difference between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld. You gave them much useful intelligence about the Goa'uld as well. Still, I think most of the reason for their decision to let us go was pressure from the SGC and other, friendlier governmental instances...or maybe it was simply your charming personality...* Sam joked.  
  
*Haha...I admit I lost my temper from time to time, but I was not the only one who did - remember?*  
  
*Yeah, I remember. _Damn_ I hate Kinsey...*  
  
*Yes, he is a slimy snake. I do not understand how he could have been _elected_ by humans?*  
  
*A lot of people aren't too bright.* Sam grinned. *I _did_ love his reaction when you glowed our eyes...you know, when he was standing really close and threatened us. He had apparently forgotten we were not human...anyway, let's focus on something else. We will presumably be going to Cimmeria immediately after our return. SG-1 will no longer be on stand-down, and we have even been allowed to rejoin it. Temporarily, at least.*  
  
*That is good. Afterwards they had better allow us to contact the Tok'ra.*  
  
They leaned back into the seat on the airplane taking them back to Peterson Airbase and Cheyenne Mountain. Still exhausted from their ordeal, they soon fell asleep.  
  
-  
Well back at the SGC, they were officially welcomed back on SG-1. It was celebrated with a BBQ- and movie night with the team. While they had been in Washington, Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c had visited Chulak and saved Teal'c's son Rya'c before he was brainwashed by Apophis. He - and Teal'c's wife, Drey'auc - were now living with the people in The Land of the Light. It had been difficult to convince Drey'auc to leave her new husband, Fro'tac, but she had finally admitted she still loved Teal'c. Neither she nor Rya'c wanted to live on Earth, though, so Teal'c would visit them when he got the opportunity.  
  
After this success, Daniel had gone to Abydos, together with Teal'c, in order to get Sha're before it was time for her to give birth. Amaunet was still sleeping, and Sha're now lived on the base. She was free to go about the place, though always in the company of a guard. The intention was to take her to the Tok'ra and have them remove Amaunet after the child was born. Until the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri had a treaty, she might have to spend some time in a holding cell, after Amaunet woke up, but at least she would eventually be free of the Goa'uld. Both Daniel and Sha're were very happy about this. Sha're had even been allowed to join the BBQ at O'Neill's place this evening, to celebrate together with the others.  
  
Tonight they all relaxed and enjoyed being together again as a team. The awkwardness was gone - at least between Daniel, Teal'c, and O'Neill - and Sam/Jolinar started to feel at home as well. Tomorrow they would go to Cimmeria . As far as they had been able to figure out, the attack on the planet should not happen until the day after that, so there should be time to contact the Asgard. However, they had not been able to remember they day with absolute certainty, so it was an educated guess. Sam and Jolinar needed the break, though, so it was considered an acceptable risk.   
  
-  
Next day, as SG-1 were getting ready to leave for Cimmeria, there was an unscheduled activation of the Stargate, followed by something hitting the iris. A quick analysis proved it to be the Sagan-box given to the Cimmerians. The attack was already happening and they had miscalculated the date!  
  
"Damn! I thought for sure we had the right day!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"We could not remember it with certainty. This was always a possible outcome." Teal'c said.  
  
"We should have left immediately yesterday afternoon - as soon as Sam had arrived!" Daniel looked very guilty.  
  
"Stop it, guys! You couldn't remember. Don't beat yourself up about it. If it weren't for Kinsey and those other idiots from the NID we would have gone there already!" O"Neill said.  
  
-  
They hurried through the gate. Since they had immediately recognized the signature from the Sagan-box as the one the Cimmerians had received, and since they were already geared up, they would at least arrive some hours earlier this time. Hopefully that would mean more saved people.  
  
Coming out of the wormhole, the same devastation was visible as they remembered. This was expected, as the area around the Stargate would have been the first to be hit by the attackers. Perhaps it would look better in other places. When they had looked around for a short while, Gairwyn showed up. She had been waiting for them close to the Stargate.  
  
After talking to her for a short while, they agreed to go see if Kendra was still alive. She was a former Goa'uld host, who might have useful information, if she were still alive. They also wished very much to save her. Besides, if nothing else they would be able to pick up a hand device and a healing device, which might prove useful.  
  
When they arrived at Kendra's place, they found that she was already dead and buried, just as she had been last time. She must have been one of the first to be killed.  
  
"Kendra and her family resided here. Hopefully, she is now with Thor. She was a good friend - and used her knowledge only to heal, and this was her reward."Gairwyn looked distressed. "They've killed maybe a fourth of our people already, and they will soon kill more if they find them." Gairwyn indicated the things left on Kendra's grave. "It's customary to leave a person's favorite items outside their grave to take with them on their journey to Thor. These items are of no use now to any of us. They belong with Kendra."  
  
Sam looked at Kendra's belongings, noticing the ribbon device and the healing device.  
  
*Jolinar...in my old reality I took those - and learned I could use them because of what was left over from you.*  
  
*We should take them. The hand device will work somewhat better than other weapons against Heru'ur, when he is using his personal shield. At least we will be able to 'push' him away.*  
  
*Kinetic energy. The shield does not make him immune to the laws of physics...just like the Kull warriors.*  
  
*Exactly. We should also take the healing device. It is not unlikely we may need it.*  
  
*I always had a hard time controlling that - even more so than the ribbon device.*  
  
*Understandable. Some of the functions of the hand device is actually quite crude. The healing device, on the other hand, requires more detailed knowledge. Fortunately, I have much experience in using both.*  
  
*OK, then.*  
  
Sam picked up the ribbon device and tried it on - mostly to see if it felt any different.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel looked at her.  
  
The ribbon device began to glow immediately.  
  
*That was much easier than I remember - and I feel more in control.*  
  
*You are blended with me and have gained some knowledge from me about its use. Also don't forget you have tried it before yourself.*  
  
"You possess the power!" Gairwyn said, with some fear in her voice.  
  
"What?" Sam looked over at them.  
  
Daniel did not quite know what to say. It would probably not be a good idea to tell Gairwyn about Jolinar just now.  
  
"Well, that would make sense - seeing that...eh...Sam have something in common with Kendra. She retained the ability to use Goa'uld technology because she used to be host to a Goa'uld. Sam have had a...um... _similar_ experience..."  
  
"Kendra said it took her years to master the magic of the power."Gairwyn looked at Sam. "You must be a fast learner."  
  
"Are you ready to move out of here?" O'Neill said, interrupting them. Sam/Jolinar and Daniel felt immensely relieved to be interrupted.  
  
"Samantha Carter possess the power! She can use Etin technology!" Gairwyn told him.  
  
"So? Why does that surprise you?" O'Neill shrugged, then saw the expressions on his team mates faces. Of course - it would probably not be a good idea to tell Gairwyn about Jolinar. "Oh...um, I mean...really?"  
  
"Concentrate. Show him." Gairwyn said to Sam.  
  
*Damn! I had hoped she would not ask. If she should find out about you...* Sam concentrated briefly and activated the device, sending out a short burst and hitting the ground.  
  
*Nice. You have talent. As for Gairwyn...how would she find out?* Jolinar gave her host a hug.  
  
"Hey, hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" O'Neill jumped a little, surprised despite his foreknowledge of her ability.  
  
"Sorry." Sam quickly took of the ribbon device and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Do you also have the power to control the one that heals?" Gairwyn pointed at the healing device.  
  
"Eh, maybe." Sam picked it up and slid it on. It activated immediately, glowing faintly.  
  
"Impressive! Now, guys, we can't keep hanging around here. We should find a place that's a little less public." O'Neill looked around worriedly.  
  
Gairwyn took them to a large cave where her people was hiding. They had a brief run-in with one of the men who was understandably angry at them, blaming them, quite rightly, for the attack since they had destroyed Thor's Hammer. After convincing him they wanted - and probably could - help them, O'Neill and Teal'c went off together with him to see what they were up against. Meanwhile, Sam/Jolinar and Daniel stayed with Gairwyn and her people.  
  
Sam/Jolinar walked around and used the healing device to heal a few of the villagers while Daniel talked to Gairwyn. He was trying to get her to mention 'the Hall of Thor's Might', so they could go and contact the Asgard. He remembered that was the name Gairwyn had used when they were here before.  
  
"Gairwyn... I doubt Thor's angry. Now, he may just be far away. That's why he left the hammer to protect you...do you know of any other way to contact him?"  
  
"No...though there is a place called the Hall of Thor's Might. If only we could gain access to that we should be safe. Thor has placed all his powers there in order to help us, to defend us."  
  
Yes! Daniel thought, almost smiling. "Where is this Hall of Thor's Might?"  
  
Not long after, O'Neill and Teal'c returned from their scouting mission and explained about their meeting with Heru'ur. Just as they had known it might happen, he was building 3 pyramids - landing pedestals for Goa'uld mother ships, and the Stargate was now heavily guarded. Everything seemed to be unfolding exactly as they remembered. Unfortunately. Soon the Ha'taks would arrive and death gliders would start bombing them.  
  
"OK, then I guess it's time to go check out 'the Hall of Thor's Might' and see if we can contact the Asgard." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Good. You and Sam go there. Meanwhile, Teal'c and I will lay some explosives, see if we can slow the enemy attack."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said, following Daniel and Gairwyn.  
  
-  
After walking for some time, they heard Jaffa behind them. Looking, they spotted a group of three Jaffa. This was bad! Sam sent a few shots from her rifle in their general direction, before she hurried after Daniel and Gairwyn. Just as they were all about to take cover behind some shrubbery, one of the Jaffa shot at them with his staff weapon. It hit Gairwyn with a glancing blow on the shoulder. She yelled out and fell to the ground. Sam and Daniel quickly grabbed her and pulled her to safety.  
  
"Leave me." She groaned in pain. "It is not...much further. Follow the...follow the path through...there." She pointed weakly.  
  
"We're not leaving you." Daniel said.  
  
Sam dipped her head, letting Jolinar fore.  
  
She immediately grabbed the hand device from her pocket and started putting it on. Moments later she quickly jumped out from their cover and sent a shock wave towards the Jaffa. Two of them were caught in it and thrown some distance, one of them hitting a tree. The third stood there in shock for a moment, clearly not having expected this. Jolinar used his confusion to her advantage and quickly sent out another pulse, throwing him even further than his two comrades. Noting with satisfaction that neither of the Jaffa had gotten up or were even moving, she dove back behind the bushes.  
  
"Keep an eye on the Jaffa. Alert me immediately if they appear to move." Jolinar said, not caring to hide her voice. She looked at Gairwyn, who was obviously in a great deal of pain, but currently seemed more occupied with Sam's changed voice.  
  
"You're an Etin!" Gairwyn looked determined. "Thor will save me from you deception."  
  
"Shut up, we will explain later." Jolinar hurriedly took off the ribbon device and stuffed it back into a pocket before she took out the healing device. She slid it on and held it over Gairwyn , activating it. It started glowing and she moved it to the wound. Focusing, she quickly healed the damage, then shut off the device. "Better?"  
  
"Y...yes, thank you." Gairwyn sat up. "Do not think this will make me trust you, though."  
  
Jolinar laughed shortly. "Why am I not surprised? I am pleased the Goa'uld have not scared away your free will and stubborn spirit! It is so rare to meet humans like you!" She turned to Daniel. "Are the Jaffa still unconscious."  
  
"Or dead...they haven't moved."  
  
"Good. Shall we continue?"  Jolinar briefly bowed her head, transferring control to Sam. She extended a hand towards Gairwyn, offering to help her up.  
  
Gairwyn looked suspiciously at her, then got up on her own. "I do not know if it would be right to show you the Hall of Thor's Might."  
  
"Listen...it's not how it looks...Jolinar isn't a Goa'uld... _Etin_. She's a Tok'ra...they're friends with the Asgard." Sam explained.  
  
"You have the same voice...your _eyes_ glowed when you used your magic power against those other Etins."  
  
"Listen...ah, Hell! This takes too much time to explain!" Sam groaned.  
  
"Just...listen to me." Daniel said. "Even _if_ she's an Etin, couldn't she be a _good_ Etin?"  
  
"There are no good Etins."  
  
"Maybe you just haven't heard of them? She healed you. Incapacitated those Jaffa...those three men who attacked us. Why would she do that?"  
  
"To learn my secret and find the Hall of Thor's Might..." Gairwyn started to look a little unsure.  
  
"She also healed several of your people back in the cave."  
  
"True." She nodded. "Perhaps you speak the truth. I shall lead you to our destination and let Thor decide."  
  
"Thank you!" Sam said, letting out a relieved breath of air.  
  
Daniel, Gairwyn and Sam hurried down the path and soon reached an obelisk.  
  
"This is it." Gairwyn stated.  
  
"Good." Daniel stretched out his hand to touch it.  
  
"Stop! It is forbidden to touch the stone."   
  
"I...believe we have to touch it - it...um... _may_ send us somewhere else, like the one at the Stargate... _portal_ sent Jack and Teal'c to Thor's Hammer."  
  
"I only know it is forbidden to touch the stone."  
  
"Let's hope it's not reacting strangely to symbiotes..." Daniel said, reaching out and touching a red stone. Moments later, he and the others were beamed into a dark hall. "Apparently not..."  
  
"Daniel? Gairwyn? You all right?" Sam asked.   
  
"Wow! What a ride." Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"Where are we?" Gairwyn wondered. "I apologize...yes, I am fine."  
  
"A step in the right direction. At least we're now in a hall."  
  
*You're all right?* Sam asked Jolinar.  
  
*I am fine. There does not seem to be any anti-symbiote properties to that device.*  
  
They all looked around for a little while, Sam and Daniel waiting for what they knew would happen. After a little while, a hologram of Thor appeared. When he had made his speech, the same tests as they remembered, followed. However, this time they knew what to expect and solved everything easily and speedily.  
  
After solving the last riddle, the real Thor appeared, looking like himself instead of the hologram of a viking he had been using before.  
  
"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, smiling at Daniel.  
  
"I am the actual one, whom you know as Thor."  
  
"Hi, Thor!" Daniel said.  
  
"I am the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."  
  
"How can this be?" Gairwyn looked shocked.  
  
"In the ten span since I created this world, you are the first to reach this level of contact. You have finally grown wise enough to see me in my true form."  
  
"These are the wise ones. I would never have come this far without their help."  
  
"It's not a hologram, right?" Daniel whispered to Sam. "It's really Thor, speaking from his ship, isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed. My image is a living transmission. I am communicating to you from my quarters aboard the Asgard ship Beliskner."  
  
"Good. We need your help. The Goa'uld are here." Daniel said.  
  
"Impossible. Cimmeria is a safe world."  
  
"Yeah, we sorta messed that up."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. Could he not have found something better to say? He had _known_ he would have this discussion with Thor!  
  
"Um...you see we...we came here a year ago...from Earth...the Tau'ri...Midgard? To meet you and your people, to make an alliance against the Goa'uld. One of our party, a Jaffa, was trapped in your labyrinth." Daniel explained.  
  
"The Jaffa serve the Goa'uld."  
  
"This one does not. He stands with them, and now with us, to fight the Etins." Gairwyn said.  
  
"You see? So, we had no choice but to destroy the hammer to free our friend." Daniel continued.  
  
"And by doing so, you have opened Cimmeria to attack by the Goa'uld."  
  
"Yeah, and we want to fix it."  
  
"We need you to help us..." Sam sighed. *Jolinar...it's not going any better this time. You wish to try?*  
  
*Maybe I better, before Thor gets angry at us. I have met him before...I also have an idea...how the Tau'ri might help.*  
  
*Please, try.* Sam bowed her head. Jolinar looked up and greeted Thor.  
  
"Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. I greet you. I am Jolinar of Malkshur...of the Tok'ra. We have met before."  
  
"Jolinar!" Thor almost looked like he smiled a little. "I did not know the Tok'ra had befriended the Tau'ri. Are you allies?"  
  
"We hope to be. It has not been long since our first meeting. Samantha Carter - my host - volunteered when I was in need."  
  
Thor nodded briefly. "This pleases me. I also believe the council will appreciate that development, though they will not be happy the Tau'ri have exposed the people of this planet to attack from the Goa'uld. Jolinar, do you believe the ones with you are sincere in their wish to help, and that they did not intend to interfere?"  
  
"Absolutely. The Tau'ri do intend to help." Jolinar quickly shared her idea with Sam, getting an affirmative. "This planet needs housing, food, warm clothing and blankets, as well as medicine. All of which the Tau'ri can easily provide. Please let them redeem themselves this way."  
  
Thor was quiet for a little while before he answered. "I believe that will be acceptable. I need to talk with Cimmerians now."  
  
Jolinar bowed slightly. "Understood."  
  
"Oh...and I will expect your people to keep an eye on your new friends, of course..." Thor said with a twinkle in his eyes, just before Daniel and Sam/Jolinar were beamed out.  
  
"Wait! We didn't mean to interfere - we want to...no, wait!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Moments later they appeared back into the forest.  
  
"Oh, no. Not _again_!"  
  
The walked back to the cave, where they met with O'Neill, Teal'c, and the rest of the Cimmerians.  
  
"So, how did things go with the Asgard?" O'Neill said. "We're about to be attacked here, you know."  
  
"It went about as it did last time - except Jolinar promised Thor we'd give the Cimmerians emergency aid." Daniel told him.  
  
"At least it can't harm our cause." Sam remarked.  
  
O'Neill sighed. "I suppose we do owe them that...I hope Thor comes through for us like you said he did before. Because if he doesn't we're pretty damn screwed here."  
  
"Thor just need some time to speak with Gairwyn - as the Cimmerian representative." Daniel pointed out, hoping it was still true.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not sure we have time for that." O'Neill sounded less than happy.  
  
Teal'c came back inside. "Heru'ur's Jaffa have surrounded this place. We are out of options."  
  
"They will kill everyone unless we stall them until Thor is ready to help - we must surrender." Daniel said.  
  
"That's what we did last time - hopefully the timing will be about the same and Thor will rescue us before anything bad can happen." Sam gave control to Jolinar who immediately began putting on her hand device.  
  
*Jolinar - no. We can't fight that many Jaffa. We need to surrender for real, to buy some time.*  
  
O'Neill walked out from their hiding place, followed by Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam/Jolinar. He yelled to the Jaffa that they surrendered.  
  
The Jaffa began leading SG-1 away, but before they had come very far, something very much like thunder was heard. They all looked up into the sky, where shortly a large vessel appeared. An Asgard mother ship.  
  
"Yes!" O'Neill looked happy.  
  
"See? No reason to worry." Daniel looked relieved.  
  
Thor's weapons quickly took care of all the Jaffa, as well as the pyramids they had been building. When all was again quiet, Gairwyn returned with greetings from Thor, and Asgard assurances of help to the Cimmerians. A new Thor's hammer would be constructed, this time with built-in exceptions for Teal'c, as well as Jolinar and all other Tok'ra. The few Tok'ra who - like Jolinar - had originally been Goa'uld would have to be scanned for personal exceptions to be made, of course, but those Tok'ra who were spawned by Egeria could easily be checked for.  
  
SG-1 repeated the promises of help that Jolinar had made to the Cimmerians, and they then returned through the gate.  
  
-  
At the debriefing.  
  
"Good work, SG-1. I know you wanted to go there earlier, to avoid any killings. I apologize for that, but it was out of my hands. Will the Cimmerians be safe?" Hammond said.  
  
"Yes, sir. They should be. This Thor-guy will make sure the Asgard keep an eye on them, and Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter assure me they can be trusted. Apparently they will become sort of Earth's allies and help us - and we them. Jolinar tells me the Tok'ra trust the Asgard, so I guess, so do I." O'Neill concluded.  
  
"Don't forget we've promised to help out as well." Daniel reminded him.  
  
"Yes...we promised to provide various emergency aid to the Cimmerians. Food, warm clothing, blankets, help them build up housing...and so on."  
  
"I don't know if I can sanction such an action..." Hammond said.  
  
"Jolinar believes this will score us some much needed points with the Asgard - after all, we did sort of destroy Thor's Hammer." O'Neill pointed out.  
  
"And we _do_ need their good will." Daniel said.  
  
Hammond nodded. "Your points are well taken...I suppose that it can be arranged." He looked over at Sam and Jolinar. "If we have nothing else to discuss regarding the Cimmerians , we should continue on to today's other issue. You finally have a go for visiting the Tok'ra, people. Even the NID thinks the possibility of an alliance is too good a chance not to examine this further."  
  
"Thanks, sir...and from Jolinar as well." Sam said.  
  
"Captain Carter...I can well understand why you would want to stay with Jolinar's people for a while, but we do expect you back in no more than three weeks from today."  
  
"Sir? I can't say I am absolutely sure how Jolinar and I will end up choosing to live, but I am quite certain we would like to spend at least half our time with the Tok'ra, if not more. I do realize this depends upon the outcome of our meeting, but if we do get to have...amicable relations with the Tok'ra, then maybe we could be a kind of a liaison? At least for the foreseeable future." Sam said.  
  
"I understand...and I agree. It sounds like that would be the best solution. I believe that something probably can be worked out so that you can divide your time between the Tok'ra and Stargate Command - if that is what you wish. We don't want to loose you. You know that. In any case, however that end up being decided, you will have to return here for now." Hammond was quiet for a moment. "A decision has been made that it will be easier - record wise - to let you assume the identity of the Samantha Carter from this reality. No one outside of the SGC - and a few others - can know. You will not even be permitted to tell your friends and family. As far as they will know, you were found to have survived, much to every one's surprise. It is fortunate no body could be recovered."  
  
"Yes, sir. I will keep the secret."  
  
Hammond looked thoughtful. "I should probably not tell you this yet, but...a consequence of this is that you'll receive a medal from the president - one which Captain Carter would have otherwise gotten posthumously. There's going to be a ceremony in Washington in 3 weeks. That is why you need to return here at that time."  
  
Sam looked surprised for a moment. "Eh...thank you...I actually got that in my reality as well, even if..." Sam stopped herself. Should she tell what she knew about the journalist? About the leak? Would it change anything? Well, it might perhaps save a man's life. "Sir..." She began, then went on to explain all that had happened.  
  
After a longer discussion a decision was made. They would still go to Washington for the ceremony, but this time Daniel and Teal'c would accompany them. They would keep an eye on everything that was happening, and when the journalist showed up they would guard him so he would survive. For now, however, their mission was to contact the Tok'ra.  
  
-  
A few days later SG-1 was finally standing in the gate room, waiting to go to the Tok'ra base planet. This was only their second real mission together, but they already felt like a team again.  
  
"Nervous, Carter?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, a little. So is Jolinar. She has explained to me that there always is a rather lengthy interrogation, to determine that the symbiote is who it says it is, when there has been a change of hosts which no one has witnessed...and there is something else as well..." Sam blushed a little.  
  
"What? You _know_ I hate surprises..."  
  
"Nothing important." Sam said hurriedly. "For Earth, at least. It's just...Jolinar has a...a mate. _Mates_ , I guess, as he - they - are Tok'ra."  
  
" _Mates_...as in married?" O'Neill wondered.  
  
"Yes..." Sam said, then immediately walked through the event horizon first.  
  
The rest of SG-1 quickly followed. O'Neill had already gotten over the surprise and now found it amusing. No wonder Carter was worried!  
  
"So, you think this _mate_ will like Jolinar's new host?" He smiled broadly.  
  
"I _know_ they will come to like me, eventually - but I'm a little apprehensive about it, yes. This time Jolinar is alive, so things may go...differently."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm _sure_ they will..." O'Neill grinned.   
  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sam - are you Martouf's mate now too? Since Jolinar is alive, I mean." Daniel asked.  
  
Jolinar took over. "She is, yes, unless Martouf and Lantash should not wish it. Such is Tok'ra tradition."  
  
"What about Carter? Doesn't anyone care how she feels?" O'Neill started to sound a bit angry.  
  
"Host and symbiote love as one. Samantha will feel what I feel. It cannot be different."  
  
"An.... _interesting_ side effect of the blending..." O'Neill lifted an eyebrow, in a perfect imitation of Teal'c.  
  
"Yes. Now, let's get this over with." Sam said, having taken back control. She was getting annoyed with this line of discussion. Why did everyone have to interfere in her life?  
  
*They are just worried for you, Samantha... _Sam_.*  
  
*I know...* Sam sighed. "If you really prefer to call me Samantha, then do so. We've been blended for about a month, and you keep doing it from time to time. I've gotten used to it!* She began walking towards the dunes where the Tok'ra had hidden in the other timeline. They would likely chose to be there, even if it was almost 3 weeks earlier. Her team mates followed, carefully looking around.  
  
Just as they were about to walk around one of the larger dunes, Sam sensed several symbiotes.  
  
"Guys...I think..."  
  
Before she had time to say anything else, several Tok'ra jumped out of the ground all around them, surrounding them. They were armed with staff weapons and zat'nik'tels.  
  
"Whoa..." O'Neill looked around, shocked. "Very sneaky... _stealthy_...!"  
  
About half of the group of Tok'ra consisted of the same people they remembered from their first experience, the rest were different ones. It was not really surprising, as SG-1 had arrived at an earlier date - and they probably rotated guard duty. Cordesh was not present this time - something Sam and Jolinar felt was a relief. They would confront him about his treachery later.  
  
The highest ranking among the guards - The'lal - stepped forward, followed by Martouf who was ready to protect her.  
  
"You have a symbiote - are you a Goa'uld? And what are you doing here?" She said to Sam, ignoring the others in favour of the presumed leader of an enemy group.  
  
"I am _not_ a Goa'uld..." Sam began.  
  
"He is Jaffa...Apophis sect." Martouf gave Teal'c a suspicious look.  
   
"I am no longer in the service of the false god, Apophis." Teal'c said, repeating his words from his original encounter with the Tok'ra guards. It amused him a little to see everything go so similar, despite all the differences they had already introduced.  
  
"If you are not Goa'uld, then who are you?" The'lal continued, returning to her questioning of Sam.  
  
*Sam?* Jolinar asked.  
  
*Please.* Sam bowed her head and gave control to Jolinar.  
  
"Hello, The'lal. I am Jolinar of Malkshur."  
  
"Jolinar!" Martouf exclaimed, staring at her with a combination of shock and disbelief.  
  
"You have a new host?" The'lal asked.  
  
"Yes." She turned towards Martouf. "Rosha...did not survive...." She said quietly.  
  
An expression of pain crossed Martouf's features and he looked down.  
  
The'lal nodded. "We are all sorry to hear that." She sighed. "I apologize, but you know the procedure...you will have to prove who you are."  
  
"Excuse me - why don't you ask us?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"Did you witness the blending? Know Rosha and Jolinar before?" The'lal asked.  
  
"Eh...no to both, but..."  
  
"Then you see why we cannot rely on any testimony you may give."  
  
"Now, listen just one damn minute...." O'Neill were starting to get annoyed with her.  
  
"Let me talk to her. I can ask her a few questions, and then maybe we do not have to go through the official procedure." Lantash said, having taken over control from Martouf. Right now he was feeling slightly more in control of his emotions than his host, but not by much.  
  
"Of course." The'lal stepped back.  
  
Lantash walked over to Jolinar and in a low voice started to ask her various questions of a private nature - things that no one would know but them. After a little while he embraced her tightly. He looked up and towards The'lal, clearly fighting emotion. He spoke with conviction.  
  
"She is Jolinar. There is no doubt."  
  
The'lal nodded. "I accept your judgement. Welcome home, Jolinar. I am sorry for your loss." She gave a sign to the others to lower their weapons. "Who are the ones with you? They are friends, I trust?"  
  
"They are." Jolinar said. Stepping out of Lantash's embrace with some reluctance, she began introducing her companions.  
  
"My host is Captain Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri. The others are her team-mates; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c - former First Prime of Apophis, but now fighting against the Goa'uld together with the Tau'ri."  
  
"The Tau'ri! It has been a long time since we met any of them, though we know they were behind the killing of Ra."  
  
-  
They were all taken down into the Tok'ra tunnels and led to a room where they were told to wait for one of the council members to arrive.  
  
"What will happen now, Carter?" O'Neill wondered.  
  
"Jolinar says one of the council members will most likely be with us soon, to speak with us. We should ask to be allowed to meet with the full council and suggest an alliance, though they may not be interested at first. Colonel...they will be wary because their position is precarious. They are always on the run from the Goa'uld; always at risk of an attack."  
  
"Believe me, I can understand that. However, I would think it should be obvious that an alliance is to both our advantages. Especially given what you've told us will happen."  
  
"Yes, but I don't know how much of that we can tell them... _should_ tell them. Some of it, certainly, but...there is also another thing...will they believe us? Jolinar and I hope we can go on a joint mission to Pangar . Saving Egeria should prove to the council we can be valuable allies. Hammond also suggested it might be possible to find some hosts for them. They will absolutely be interested in that - especially if Egeria is saved and starts spawning more Tok'ra."  
  
O'Neill nodded. "Sounds like a plan - saving their mom - that's what she is, right? - should put them at ease about us."  
  
-  
Not long after Martouf arrived. He gave Sam a sad smile. It was obvious he was grieving Rosha. "Garshaw will be here in a few moments, to speak with you all." He swallowed, nervous and unsure of how to proceed. "Jolinar...and...and Samantha?"  
  
"Yes. That's right." Sam smiled, a little shyly, before she allowed Jolinar fore. *I had not expected my response to seeing him again would be this intense...it has been so long.*  
  
*I can understand. I have missed them very much as well - and I have never had to watch them die. It must have been horrible.* Jolinar raised her head, smiling at Martouf. "Martouf. It is wonderful to see you and Lantash again."  
  
"Likewise." He smiled a little broader, then went over to her and put his arms around her. He bowed his head, and when he looked up again a moment later his eyes glowed briefly. Lantash was now in control.  
  
"It is very good to see you again, Jolinar. We had feared you were lost to us."  
  
"An ashrak was after me - sent by Cronos. He followed us for many months and was close to catching us several times. Eventually he wounded us greatly, and...and Rosha did not survive. Lantash...I could not heal her. I _tried_ , but...I am so very sorry." Jolinar hid her face against Lantash's shoulder.  
  
Lantash closed his eyes briefly, looking pained. "We all grieve for her death." He opened his eyes again and held Jolinar even closer, almost clinging to her, suddenly fearing he might loose her as well. He took a deep breath. "You were returned to us - for that we are very grateful." He started to dip his head to kiss her, when he thought of something. "Samantha...will she permit this?"  
  
"Yes. We are fully blended - have been for many weeks. She feels what I feel."  
  
Lantash nodded and completed the movement. Closing his eyes he kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first. The kiss was both a new experience, and a soothing, familiar one. After a little while it started to grow deeper and more passionate, until Lantash remembered their audience and restrained himself. Giving Jolinar one more kiss, he reluctantly let go of her.  
  
Jolinar - and, to her own surprise, Sam - already missed his embrace. They agreed, though, that this was neither the time nor the place. Besides, Martouf and Lantash needed time and space to come to terms with the loss of Rosha and the fact that Jolinar had a new host.  
  
Sam had just been given control, and she looked over at her team mates. Seeing their surprised - and bemused - looks, she flushed a little before Jolinar could control her body's reactions.  
  
Fortunately, Garshaw chose this moment to make her appearance.  
  
"Greetings. I am Grand Councillor Garshaw of the Tok'ra."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head to her. "Greetings, it is a great honour to meet you." He turned to O'Neill, then continued. "Garshaw is the most hunted... _Tok'ra_ of all time." He remembered well the Tok'ra did not like to be referred to as Goa'uld and did not wish to insult Garshaw this time.  
  
"Garshaw...hello. I am Colonel Jack O'Neill from Earth."  
  
"The Tau'ri." Daniel added helpfully. "Hi. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson."  
  
When everyone had been introduced and Garshaw had asked some questions of them, they got to the point where they suggested cooperation or perhaps even an alliance. They then had to explain they did not come to volunteer as hosts. This lead Garshaw to ask what they _did_ offer, which would be important enough for the Tok'ra to risk their safety, by trusting outsiders.  
  
"Well, we have been told there's a possibility of finding hosts for you on Earth, eventually - though it may take some time to find them." O'Neill said.  
  
"Besides, we have much in common. We both fight the Goa'uld - maybe we could share intelligence and information. Perhaps even go on missions together." Daniel added. "We also have some technology which we have found that might be of interest."  
  
"We have to use only Goa'uld technology, in order to _appear_ Goa'uld. We fight through infiltration." Garshaw explained. "But hosts are always of interest, of course," she continued. "We are grateful to you for returning Jolinar to us, but do you have anything else which you can offer now? Something that can be taken before the council?"  
  
"Wait a minute...there _is_ a small thing, now that you mention it. We happen to have the gate address to where Egeria is being held captive..." O'Neill sounded a bit smug.  
  
" _Egeria_?" Garshaw looked at him in disbelief. "She is alive? You know where she is?"  
  
"Yes. It's a long story, requiring much explanation...but yes, we do know where she is. She is alive, but we need to move quickly as her health is in danger." Sam said.  
  
"I will call a council meeting immediately!" Garshaw turned quickly and was about to hurry out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Jolinar called after her, having taken control. "There is something else - something of grave importance to the safety of the Tok'ra. You need to take care of this matter _before_ informing the council about Egeria."  
  
"What is it about?" Garshaw said, slightly annoyed at the interruption. Did Jolinar not understand how important it was to save Egeria?  
  
Jolinar looked around, then told her team mates and Martouf to keep watch in the corridors so that no one could get close enough to hear.  
  
Garshaw looked impatiently at her.  
  
"What is this foolishness? Do you not trust your fellow Tok'ra any more?"  
  
"Yes, most of them. However, we have a traitor. I learned of it while I was undercover at Cronos. He started to suspect and I had to flee - and he then sent an ashrak after me, as you know."  
  
"Who is this traitor? Do you have proof?"  
  
"It is Cordesh - and I believe he should have a long range communication unit in his quarters. He needs some means of contacting his master."  
  
Garshaw looked infuriated. "I will see to this _at once_...and _then_ I will call a council meeting and arrange for a rescue mission for Egeria!"  
  
She stormed out of the room. When she had left, the others slowly walked in again.  
  
"Wow...well, second time sure seems to be going better..." Daniel commented to Teal'c.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Martouf gave them both a strange look. " _Second_ time?"  
  
"It...is a long story. I promise you we'll tell you all of it, eventually." Sam said, after Jolinar had given her control again.  
  
-  
A surprisingly short time later they were called to a meeting in a quickly grown council chamber. All the council members who were currently on the base were present - minus Cordesh, who had already been captured. A long range communication device had indeed been found in his possession and he had soon admitted to his guilt - though nothing else. He was currently being interrogated, later to be extracted and killed, should the host be found to be innocent. Otherwise both would be killed, but Jolinar had said she believed the host was innocent, so that was the assumption for now.  
  
Aside from the council members and SG-1, Martouf/Lantash were there as well. They were not members of the council and would not normally be invited, but this meeting concerned them as well. SG-1 and especially Sam and Jolinar would tell much of what had happened, how they came to be blended, and how they knew of the location of Egeria. Then, most likely, a mission would be ordered to retrieve her.  
  
The meeting ended up being very long. The council was surprised and suspicious at first, when they heard about the time travel and the crossing over from another reality. However, after having heard most of the story, they were eventually won over. There were of course many of the future events which were of great interest to them, even if some had presumably already been changed - or would be, by them knowing about it. There were future attacks by the Goa'uld, as well as the whereabouts of the System Lords, which were of great interest to the Tok'ra. With the foreknowledge, they could keep an eye out for Anubis - who all had thought dead. They would also be on guard for future zatarcs and possibly avoid that any were created. At the very least they would find a better way to detect and cure them. The Tok'ra were very determined to avoid the many instances in the coming years were large numbers of Tok'ra had been killed in the alternate time line. However, the single most important information was the location of Egeria and the possibility of saving her.  
  
"We thank you. The information you have provided us with is of great interest to us. First and foremost, a rescue mission must be launched immediately to save Egeria." Garshaw said.  
  
"We agree...as we talked about earlier, we would like to suggest a joint mission to Pangar. This is an excellent opportunity for some cooperation, don't you think? We do have some people who have been there before, as you know." O'Neill reminded the council.  
  
Garshaw nodded. "In the spirit of our future alliance I think that can be arranged."  
  
"So, you're willing to consider an alliance?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. I thought we had made that clear? An alliance would clearly be advantageous to both our people."  
  
They then went on to planning the specifics of their mission to Pangar. A number of decision were made. The Pangarans would of course be required to hand over Egeria, that was non-negotiable. The Tok'ra would accept nothing else.  
  
SG-1 had relatively complete information about the Pangaran society, infrastructure, and military capabilities. This information would be put into a file which would be given to the Pangarans - together with the strong impression that this information, as well as their gate address - would find its way to every Goa'uld System Lord _unless_ they handed over Egeria. On the other hand, _if_ they did, they would be guaranteed that the Tok'ra would quickly provide a cure to the defective tretonin. They would also receive further help and cooperation from the Tau'ri and perhaps the Tok'ra. In addition, the Tok'ra would help them decipher the many inscriptions found in the ruins on the planet - for instance in the temple where Egeria was discovered.  
  
When everyone eventually had agreed to the plan, a decision was made to leave for Pangar in three days. This would be time enough to prepare and to move the Tok'ra base - should Cordesh have communicated the planet's address to Cronos . It would also give SG-1 time to report to Stargate Command and make preparations for the joint mission. Janet would accompany them, in order to observe the Tok'ra healers and their examination of Egeria. Since the Tok'ra would become Earth's allies, it was advantageous that Stargate Command had doctors who knew Tok'ra physiology and how to treat them, even if it was rarely necessary. Given it was rare to see symbiotes outside hosts, this would be an opportunity to study one of them in this way - and a queen, even.  
  
The next three days were full of hard work for all of them. SG-1 and several other SG teams helped the Tok'ra move their base and set everything up. A new base location had been chosen, _after_ Cordesh had been captured, so there was no way he could have known about it and informed his superiors.  
  
The interrogation of Cordesh did not reveal much, and he was extracted from his host and executed. Cordesh had originally been a Goa'uld, but had been an honest Tok'ra for many centuries since then, so his treason was a surprise to them all.  
  
It turned out he had been subverted during an undercover mission. He and his host had been tortured to death and revived repeatedly over several months, and they had nearly gone mad. They had also become completely dependent on the sarcophagus, and was still taking a drug that had been given to them. It partly relieved the symptoms, but also made them extremely receptive to coercion. When Cordesh and his host had finally been released they were both willing to do anything to continue receiving the drug - and were not far from believing the Goa'uld way were the right one. It turned out Cordesh had been especially susceptible to the drugs brainwashing capabilities, and soon he was a willing agent. His host would wake up from the effects from time to time, but his fight was never a long one. Now, with Cordesh gone, he was able to tell enough of the story that the Tok'ra could guess what had happened. However, he was still in need of the drug and the healers did not know if he could be weaned from it. Without it, he was again able to tell right from wrong much of the time, and he felt deeply guilty for his treason against the Tok'ra. When his guards were temporarily occupied elsewhere, he got away and allowed one of the last collapsing tunnels of the old base to swallow him.  
  
Seeing that both Cordesh and his host had actually been victims of the Goa'uld, their deaths were mourned like the Tok'ra they had been.  
  
-  
Then came the day of the first joint mission between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. They had arrived on Pangar when it was early morning there, making sure to bring large enough forces that bloodshed could hopefully be avoided. SG-1 was there, together with 9 other SG-teams, 8 Tok'ra, and Janet. After the Pangarans had received the ultimatum, they were still not quite ready to do as the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri had hoped. Apparently, the Pangarans were convinced they would be able to take on a couple of Goa'uld, should any show up. Annoyed, Jolinar got an idea to further entice the Pangarans into cooperating. She discussed it briefly with Sam, who reluctantly agreed to use the threat, since that was all it was. Jolinar addressed the Pangaran delegation.  
  
"If you do not cooperate; then, in the unlikely event that the Goa'uld do not wipe you out and enslave the few survivors as an example to the rest of the Galaxy, we will engineer a plague and distribute it across your world. A plague which will make your 'Great Death' of 140 years ago seem as gentle as the common cold. It is an alternative you do _not_ wish to explore." She said with a cold conviction.  
  
While this was not something they had agreed upon beforehand, it turned out to be a very effective threat. The Pangarans believed Jolinar to be in earnest. They quickly backed down and agreed to the ultimatum. To be honest, they also had to admit the deal was not a bad one. Their people would be cured of their tretonin-addiction and they would receive medicine, supplies, and other assistance from Earth.  
  
Finally, the Tok'ra healers and Janet were allowed to examine Egeria thoroughly. They would need to prepare a special tank for her to be moved to the Tok'ra base in. Meanwhile, the rest of the Tok'ra and five of the SG-teams - two teams guarded the healers and two were was stationed near the gate - waited in a luxurious room provided by the Pangarans. There were several bowls of fruit and many plates with various delicacies on the table.  
  
When everyone had been sitting there for some time without eating anything, O'Neill decided the fruit was probably harmless. He grabbed one of the apples and was just about to take a bite from it when Lantash snatched it from him and put it back.  
  
"Hey! What are you _doing_!"  
  
"We do not know it is safe to eat - and the Pangarans have not actually told us we could do so. It could be a trap."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to _encourage_ me to eat it?"  
  
Sam gave O'Neill a quick kick over his leg, making Lantash send them a strange look.  
  
"I will explain it later." Sam said.  
  
About an hour later, the Tok'ra healers and Janet came into the room. The others turned expectantly to them, eager to hear news of Egeria.  
  
"That was fast! So, how did it go?" O'Neill wondered.  
  
"Is Egeria going to be all right?" Lantash asked, then immediately got a funny expression on his face.  
  
The other Tok'ra who had been waiting in the room quickly came to the same realization as Lantash.  
  
"What's up?" O'Neill asked. "Why is nobody saying anything?"  
  
"Janet?" Sam looked at her friend.  
  
Janet nodded slowly. "Yes. There was no other way."  
  
"What are you _talking_ about? Will someone please tell me what is going in?" O'Neill said, beginning to get annoyed.  
  
Janet turned to him. "It became necessary to find a host for Egeria and there were no other available females. One of the Tok'ra wanted to sacrifice herself for Egeria, but I couldn't let her do that. Not when there was another option."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Yes. I am Egeria's host."  
  
"Are you out of your _mind_? Weren't they supposed to just stick her in one of those _healing_ tanks - or whatever they call them?"  
  
"Yes, that was the plan. However..."  
  
"I apologize, but we do not have _time_ for this!" One of the Tok'ra healers said, then turned to O'Neill. "One of the SG-teams that was guarding the chaapa'ai returned with information that there was military activity in the area. They suspect Pangaran soldiers are being stationed - and more are arriving constantly. If we wait much longer we cannot get out safely, at least not while carrying a large healing tank. Moving Egeria to such a tank will take a long time to do, if it is to be done without too much danger. Now, however, that is not a problem as Egeria is safely in Doctor Janet Fraiser. We need some of you to accompany her through the chaapa'ai - officially to get some needed equipment. Then, later the rest of us can follow with a tank containing what appears to be a symbiote. If the Pangarans wishes to attack it then, they can, without any risk of harming Egeria."  
  
Janet nodded. "There is also the matter of making the improved tretonin for the Pangarans. While we have the version that works for Jaffa, a good deal of changes need to be made before it can be used to cure the Pangarans. Egeria knows how to do this, but it is far easier when she is able to help directly, than just telling us how to from her tank. Now she can."  
  
O'Neill sighed, but conceded. It was obvious they had thought it through and that it had been the right call for Janet to become host to Egeria, even though he could not say he was exactly pleased to have her become a host as well.  
  
"May we talk briefly to Egeria? Is she well?" Lantash wondered.  
  
"She is well, but she is currently weak from healing and need to rest before she takes control. However, when she has had a good nights sleep she will be well enough to talk to you." Janet got a blank look as she listened to Egeria. "She asks me to tell you all that she is very proud of what her children have achieved and that she looks forward to being together with you all again."  
  
"All right, enough talk for now." O'Neill said. "I assume your 'escort' need to look innocent - they're just supposed to help you carry stuff, after all. Carter, you and Daniel...and one or two Tok'ra - Martouf? and...uh...I don't remember your name..." O'Neill said, pointing at Aldwin.  
  
"My name is Aldwin. I would be honoured to escort our Queen."  
  
"As will I." Martouf said.  
  
"Good. Hurry on." O'Neill said, sitting down again. "Take good care of the Doctor - and Egeria, of course."  
  
-  
The little group went to the Stargate and walked leisurely through, talking about nothing in particular. They informed the SG-teams near the gate - loudly - that they had to go pick up some things for use when transferring Egeria. All went well, and they arrived safely on Earth.  
  
As soon as the SG-teams guarding the gate had reported Janet/Egeria and the others were safely through, the rest of the people from the SGC and the Tok'ra left for the gate, carrying a partially transparent tank with a mock-up of a symbiote. When they approached the area near the Stargate, they noticed movement in the forest close by. Suddenly a single shot was fired, followed by some commotion. Moments later large numbers of Pangaran soldiers began appearing among the trees.  
  
"O'Neill to all troops. We're under attack!" O'Neill shouted into his radio.  
  
All the SG-teams lifted their P-90's and prepared to defend themselves. The Tok'ra, apparently deciding zat'nik'tels were not enough, pulled out hand devices from bags and pockets and put them on. They all ran for cover among the trees, as fast as possible.  
  
-  
O'Neill and three others were hiding behind the roots of a large, fallen tree. One of them, the Tok'ra called Malek, stuck his head out for a moment and checked on their attackers.  
  
"A group of 9 or 10 Pangaran soldiers are approaching from our left. They are about 50 feet away." He reported, back in safety again.  
  
"All right. On my mark, all of you fire at them at once. Lieutenant Jones, take the far left. You..." he pointed at Malek. "Take the guys on the right. Teal'c and I are hitting the middle of the group." He waited a few moment more to give the enemy time to come a little closer, then gave his signal. They all jumped up and fired several rounds at the enemies before they took cover again. The Pangarans dove for protection as well.  
  
"Report!" O'Neill ordered.  
  
"I got one." Jones reported.  
  
"Two men were hit by my shock wave. They will not be getting up again for a long time, if ever."  
  
"Keep it short!" O'Neill turned to Teal'c. "You?"  
  
"Two as well."  
  
"I hit one - that leaves 3 or 4." O'Neill half-rose and risked a peek. "They've started approaching again - there's 4 of'em."  
  
"Same strategy as last time?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"You got it."  
  
They again jumped up and started firing. When one more of the Pangarans fell, the three others in his group fled. However, O'Neill and his people did not have time to relax, because another group of enemy soldiers showed up only moments after the first had left. When this one came under fire, they immediately ran for cover behind the trees and bushes, not to show up again.  
   
"You think they ran away?" O'Neill asked of no one in particular, when the Pangarans did not show up again after several minutes.  
  
"Perhaps..." Teal'c began. Before he could complete the sentence, Malek yelled at them. He had heard a twig snap and turned in time to see the same group of soldiers from before, approaching from behind.  
  
"Take cover! Behind you!" Seeing one of the soldiers take aim, Malek grabbed O'Neill and pulled him aside.  
  
O'Neill cried out, as the bullet that had been about to hit him in the back of the head now struck his upper left leg.  
  
Letting go of O'Neill, Malek raised his hand device and shot a shock wave towards the attackers, at the same time as Teal'c and Jones opened fire. Soon three of the enemy soldiers were lying on the ground and the others were in retreat.  
  
"Did you get the bastard who shot me?" O'Neill clutched his leg, trying to sit.  
  
"We got him, O'Neill." Teal'c said.  
  
"Good." He turned to Malek. "Thanks - I don't want to think about were that bullet would have hit, if you hadn't pulled me aside."  
  
Malek smiled briefly. "It was fortunate I heard their approach soon enough."  
  
They waited a little longer, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. Soon it was obvious all the enemy troops were fleeing. Sure enough, shortly after they got a message on the radio that the SG-teams at the stargate had called for reinforcements. This had been too much for the Pangarans and their leader - Commander Tegar - had surrendered. He had been in control of the renegade troops - the government had not.  
   
Teal'c and Malek helped O'Neill back to the stargate and soon all personnel were safely back at the SGC.  
  
-  
In the infirmary. O'Neill was half-sitting, half-lying on one of the examination beds. The rest of SG-1, as well as Lantash and Malek were standing nearby, talking.  
  
"Damn! Those Pangarans are a bit much, don't ya think?" O'Neill exclaimed. "Here we come, to _help_ them - give them a cure for their own stupidity, and offer aid and stuff...and what do with get in return? They attack us!" He indicated his leg. "I say we fire bomb the whole planet! Toss napalm over the place!That'll teach'em!"  
  
"What is napalm?" Lantash wondered.  
  
"Gasoline thickened with various coagulants, traditionally naphthenic and palmitic acids..." Sam began.  
  
"Burns hot as hell and sticks to the skin and everything else. Generally pretty nasty stuff." O'Neill said, still looking like he wanted to use it on the Pangarans.   
  
Lantash nodded. "I see. I can understand why you think it suitable. The Pangarans will regret their treason. Never again shall they try to kill or torture our queen - or our allies!" His eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"I concur." Malek said.  


"No! You will _not_ do something like that!" The voice of a symbiote demanded from behind them. They all turned to see Egeria, having taken control despite her fatigue. "They do not all deserve such a fate, just to punish a few who were led astray by this Commander Telgar . Nor should they suffer and die when the faulty tretonin is depleted. I will help make a cure, and then we will keep our word and aid the Pangarans ." She stopped looking angry and smiled a little at them. "I cannot long be angry at you. My children...I know you only wish to avenge my suffering, but there is no need. Forgive them. This is how I wish them to know the Tok'ra...and the Tau'ri." 

 

Everyone looked a little ashamed, and quickly conceded. Janet took control again, allowing Egeria to relax. She insisted on examining O'Neill's wound before one of the Tok'ra healers used a healing device to repair the damage. The few other wounded were treated likewise, before Janet and Egeria agreed to retire to their quarters. They would not be allowed to leave the base for reasons of security, but they would take a few days off to recuperate. After that they would help make a cure for the defective tretonin many of the Pangarans were dependent on, before moving to a maximally secure Tok'ra base. Several Tok'ra would stay to help her, while she was on Earth. They would also be part of preparing a temporary treaty between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri, until an alliance could be formed. In connection with this, SGC would begin to look into the best ways for finding people who might be interested in becoming Tok'ra hosts.

  
The Tok'ra had also agreed to remove Amaunet from Sha're as soon as the child was born. This was expected to happen at around the same time Sam was to get her medal in Washington. Until then, Sha're would continue to stay at the SGC.  
  
Since there were still almost 2 weeks until Sam had to be in Washington for the ceremony, she was allowed to take that time off and be with the Tok'ra. She and Jolinar were looking forward to spending some time with Martouf and Lantash, so they could get to know Sam and she them.  
  
-  
Feeling slightly anxious, Sam walked towards the room they would be sharing with Martouf and Lantash, if they all decided to continue the relationship. She and Jolinar had not had the opportunity to spend much time with Martouf and Lantash, because of all the other things that had happened. Moving the base to a new planet, saving Egeria, as well as contacting the other Tok'ra bases to inform them of what had happened - it meant that everyone had been kept busy. Now, however, they had almost two weeks on their hands, and nothing official needed to be done. It was time to focus on their personal life.  
  
Jolinar tried to calm Sam, as they reached the door to the room of their - hopefully - mates. They had put on one of Jolinar's dresses, from when Rosha was her host. The dress had been a bit too large for Rosha, but fit Sam snugly. It was not Jolinar's favourite dress, since that one had been too small for Sam, but she knew Martouf and Lantash would appreciate this one as well.  
  
*Jolinar - take control. I thought I was ready for this, but I'm not. They're your mates, not mine.*  
  
*I don't think you need to fear rejection. I have noticed the way they have been looking at us - when you have been in control as well. They seem to be quite infatuated by you already.* Jolinar mentally rolled her eyes, though it was not meant in any unfriendly way. *They will soon be your mates as well.*  
  
*Still. I think it would be appropriate for you to have some time alone - as much as that is possible with me here - to come to terms with the loss of Rosha.*  
  
Jolinar immediately felt a stab of grief, when she was reminded of her former host. She assumed control without any further comments.  
  
-  
"Martouf? Lantash?" she called out, peeking inside their room.  
  
"Jolinar?" Martouf walked into view, coming from the small attached personal bathroom at the other end of the room. From his state of undress he had been getting ready for bed. He smiled, a little shyly, but did not attempt to cover up despite wearing only underwear. "Please, come in."  
  
Jolinar smiled appreciatively and walked inside. "We thought it was time to talk a little - about personal matters, but perhaps that should wait. I can see you were getting ready...for _sleep_...what I am unsure of is whether or not you wish to do so alone..."  
  
*Jolinar...* Sam warned, a little shocked by her forwardness.  
  
Martouf blushed visibly before Lantash could control his reaction. "We...would like you to stay...if Samantha is comfortable. We do need to... _talk_. Lantash and I have spent much time discussing...the situation."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We...do not yet know much about Samantha, but we have had the opportunity to spend some time with her over the last couple of days. Mostly in the company of others, but we have seen much we admire in her - and we both are growing quite fond of her already, if she is concerned about that."  
  
*See? Nothing to worry about.* Jolinar gave her host a hug, then gently pushed her forward. Sam, a little grudgingly, assumed control.  
  
"Thank you. Yes, it did concern me. I still feel as if I am intruding."  
  
"Samantha." Martouf smiled. "Please do not feel that. You are in no way an intruder. Lantash and I are certain of what we want. While we miss Rosha very much and always will love her...we do consider you to be our mate, just as much as Jolinar...and we would very much like to continue our relationship with her - and with you."  
  
"I am glad." Sam smiled, relieved.  
  
Martouf sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. "Come, sit down beside me and spend some time with us."  
  
Sam sat down, her heart beating wildly, both from nervosity and excitement. She gave him a half-smile. Then, encouraged by Jolinar, she took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
Happily, Martouf entwined his fingers with hers as he leaned in to kiss her. Sam closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, while Jolinar cheered in her head. The symbiote told her in none too subtle terms to return the kiss - and preferably with more force. Sam happily complied and began to move her lips a little against his, then parted her lips when she felt his tongue push against her mouth. When she finally broke the kiss, in need of oxygen, she opened her eyes and pulled back a little, to be able to look at Martouf. He opened his eyes as well and smiled at her. She felt a strong surge of love combined with lust - both from herself and from Jolinar. As she watched, his eyes flashed and Lantash took over. He did not waste any time before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
After a while Sam surrendered control to Jolinar, albeit a little reluctantly. She was a bit embarrassed and wanted Jolinar to be in control the first time they were intimate with their mates. Jolinar did not think it mattered, but did not argue. She happily leaned forward and gave her mates a kiss that made them all feel dizzy. Where Sam had felt a little nervous - as she had never been with Martouf and Lantash before - Jolinar had no such reservations. They were her mates and she had missed them desperately. She pushed them down on the bed and quickly began pulling off what little clothing they had on.  
  
They were more than happy to comply with her wishes and allowed her to do as she pleased. They watched her with a naughty smile as she pulled her own dress off as well, giving them a wonderful view of their new mate's body. Lantash reached up and began to fondle her breasts through the fabric of her bra, quickly making her nipples harden.   
  
It was a strange, yet wonderful sensation for Sam. She could watch and feel everything as usual, but she never knew where her hands or lips would move next. In addition, her mind was flooded with powerful feelings of love, lust, and general naughtiness, emanating from Jolinar and washing over Sam, making her ache all over.  
  
Jolinar was touching Martouf/Lantash all over. She leaned down on top of them and rubbed herself against them as she gave them a long kiss. They pushed up towards her, trying to get even more contact and moaned loudly against her mouth. "Jolinar...we have missed you so much..." Lantash grabbed a quick kiss, before she sat up again. He tried to pull her down, but she smiled mischievously and pushed his hands aside.  
  
"Not yet...first I get to enjoy having a stronger host than I've had before..." She removed her bra before grabbing hold of his hands and playfully holding them down, bending over him to give him a few kisses. Sitting up again, she studied Lantash's face. He was obviously frustrated, but willing to play her game. For now, at least.  
  
She lightly raked her nails against his sides and continued on to his chest, where her fingers found his nipples and started to play with them. Swooping down, she captured one of them with her mouth, sucking lightly on it. He gasped and thrust up towards her. She grinned and allowed herself to slide down his body. As she did so, she gave him a kiss here and there.  
  
Reaching her target, she kissed the tip of his erection. Smiling, she wet her lips before proceeding to run her tongue along the head of his manhood, licking the small drop that had appeared there. "Mmm, you taste just as good as I remember..." Jolinar purred, then opened her mouth to take him inside.  
  
Martouf, who had taken over control from Lantash, moaned loudly and bucked helplessly against her, unable to restrain himself. Jolinar moved back a little bit and put her hands on his hips, pushing him down again. "Soon, lover..." she murmured.  
  
He entangled a hand in her short hair as she slid him into her mouth. She slowly moved up and down, encircling the top with her tongue every time she reached it. She began using her hands as well, one to cup his balls and gently fondle them, the other to massage the parts of his shaft not currently in her mouth.  
  
When she increased her suction he cried out and started to thrust upwards again. Jolinar slid down over him a few times more, before she let go, giving him one last kiss on the tip. Using one hand to continue to stroke him, she managed to use the other to remove her panties. Now completely naked, she straddled him.  
  
Positioning herself over the tip of his shaft, she slowly began to slide down. Martouf groaned. She was very tight, but also incredibly wet. He was not going to be able to control himself much longer.  
  
Jolinar allowed herself a moment to accommodate him, then relaxed and took him all the way in. She gyrated her hips a little, grinding against him. Martouf pressed his teeth together and grabbed the blankets hard with both his hands.  
  
A moment later his eyes flashed as Lantash took control. He immediately took hold of Jolinar's hips and began thrusting up into her, pulling her down towards him with each thrust.  
  
Jolinar did not complain, but instead began moving together with him, riding him faster. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensations, soon forgetting everything else. It would not be long now. Only a few thrusts later, she cried out as she came. Lantash moaned deeply as the contractions from Jolinar's intense orgasm pushed him over and he exploded deep in her. Jolinar shuddered with pleasure as she felt him pulsate inside her. She then collapsed on top of him, completely spent. After some time, she recovered enough to kiss him before she allowed herself to slide off of him. Lantash smiled a little sleepily at her and returned the kiss, then pulled her close, to cuddle. Soon all four of them were fast asleep.  
  
-  
It was perhaps an hour or two later when Martouf woke up. He lay there for a moment, thinking about what had happen a short while ago, but not wanting to wake up either Lantash or their mates. However, he could not stop his body from reacting to the very pleasant memories of their mating. He began to fantasize about what they would do when the others woke up. This lead him to start kissing Sam and Jolinar softly on the hair. He then began nuzzling her neck. She made a small satisfied noise in her sleep, which encouraged him to trail kisses from her neck to her ear, gently running his tongue along it.  
  
Lantash woke up and drowsily berated Martouf for waking him - and for risking to wake their mates. However, it did not take long for Lantash to react to their own arousal and so he whole-heartily agreed they should continue. Martouf graciously allowed Lantash control. He shook off the remnants of sleep and began to caress their mates. His hands soon roamed freely across their back, then continued further down, fondling her firm buttocks.  
  
Sam, who had been in the middle of a pleasant erotic dream about them, woke up and realised that what was happening in reality was just as pleasant. She yawned a little sleepily before she rolled over. This resulted in her looking directly into Lantash's eyes. He gave her a naughty smile, then kissed her long and deep before she could say anything.  
  
She returned his kiss, cupping the back of his head with a hand as she did so. Her hand tangled in his short hair for a moment, tugging on it, before finding its way down to his neck. As she gently massaged him there. he suddenly gasped and she sensed something move under her fingers.  
  
*It's Lantash.* Jolinar informed her.  
  
*You're awake?*  
  
*Yes, did you expect me to just sleep while you have all the fun?*  
  
Sam mentally rolled her eyes, then realised what Jolinar had said. *Lantash? I'm not hurting him, am I?*  
  
*On the contrary...it is pleasant for both host and symbiote if you touch them the right way.* Jolinar showed her several mental images, which Sam immediately followed.  
  
Lantash made a hoarse sound, then kissed her again, desperately. He reached down and grabbed hold of her ass, fondling it roughly. He then rolled them over so she was lying on her back, and he on top of her. He kissed, then licked and sucked on first one nipple, then the other. When they both were hard, he continued kissing and nibbling his way down over her stomach. Sam wriggled a little under his caresses. She was beginning to be very horny and was getting impatient. However, Lantash continued exploring her body. After a little while he grabbed hold of her and turned her over, so he could kiss and fondle her back.  
  
She pushed her body up against him, wanting more contact than the light kisses and licks he gave her. He happily obeyed and laid down on her, letting one hand find its way between her legs and begin to pleasure her. His other hand caressed her neck, pressing down and massaging Jolinar more directly.  
  
Sam gasped, now learning exactly how pleasant it felt. It was a slightly strange, but very arousing experience. Usually, both host and symbiote felt all sensations through the host body, but here both felt the caresses to the symbiote body directly. It was no less intense. Sam moaned and tried pushing against both Lantash's hands at the same time. He grinned, enjoying to be the more active partner this time.  
  
Lantash allowed Martouf fore, so he also could hold their mates. He continued the caresses for a while longer, while he rubbed himself against her. Soon he wanted more. He spread her legs and pressed his now very hard erection into her, entering her in one stroke. He began to move, trying to go slowly at first. Sam pushed up against him, wanting him to take her faster, and he obliged her, quickening the pace. Jolinar, having just been given control, gave a yelp from the pleasure.  
  
"Oh, yes...take me harder, Martouf..."  
  
Grinning, he dipped his head to her ear. "Is this what you want, sweetie?" He began driving into her with more force, thrusting harder and faster. The sensations combined with the moans of pleasure from his beloved soon became too much for him. All conscious thoughts fled as he slammed into her one more time and he groaned loudly as he spilled his seed in her.  
  
Jolinar clawed at the sheets with one of her hands, as she, too was pushed over the edge and came hard. She writhed underneath him, moaned the names of both their mates.  
  
For a while afterwards they just laid there, completely exhausted. Then Martouf gently rolled off of her, not wanting to squeeze her uncomfortably. He grabbed her and snuggled close to her, kissing the back of her head and neck.  
  
"We love you very much. Sweet Jolinar and Samantha..."  
  
"As we love you." Jolinar smiled happily. All was well again in her life.  
  
Sam was also feeling happier than she could ever remember feeling. She was now very sure she would have a wonderful life in this reality. As she fell asleep in the arms of her mates, she allowed herself to hope for a bright future for both the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra!  
  
  
THE END


End file.
